


The Swan Princess

by Puffie



Series: Mobile Legends Chronicles [4]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffie/pseuds/Puffie
Summary: Legends say that the Swan Lake was formed when a lady fought a great sorceress in the name of love. Thousands of years later,  three travelers stumble upon a conflict that repeats history.





	1. Odette and Lancelot

 

Quick, out of the forest. Lancelot kept his eyes ahead - the lake shimmering from the moonlight. He clutched his side, feeling the deep cut. He could worry about the blood loss later as he heard his pursuers close their distance. A swing from his saber and the bushes cleared for his exit. One step out of the woods and his boots sank on the muddy bank. It wasn’t ideal for a fight, but it was better than be flanked in total darkness.

Everything wasn’t ideal. Lancelot’s head was spinning, the grip on his saber weak, and his skin feverish. Nonetheless, he stood and readied his blade as his four opponents emerged from the forest. He spread his feet farther apart on the ground, hoping to maintain his sense of balance.

“You think you can escape from us Lancelot? We know you’re a piece of rubbish but it turns out you’re also a coward.” The ringleader sneered, Lancelot had somehow forgotten his name.

Lancelot tapped his wrist to clap as he was still holding his saber tightly. “My my monsieur… A drunk man such as I alone in the dark? And the four of you sneaking to attack? Am I too tempting… to resist?” Lancelot slurred as he combed his hair away from his face.  He had dueled far too many times these past weeks, watched arrogant men humiliated as they lose to him. They were silly men with fragile egos who were desperate to show off to the women. This should teach them again.

They didn’t reply but charged at him instead. Lancelot moved back the until his feet touched the edge of the water. This side of the Swan Lake was steep and rocky, and the fact that his opponents could not sneak behind his back meant he would only need to guard one side.

Lancelot didn’t wait for them to attack. He dashed and swung his blade to the leftmost man. “First.” The opponent screamed in pain as his arm bled; and as quick as Lancelot’s movement, a sword flew into the lake. Lancelot used his toe to pivot the sharp turn of his offensive, aiming to strike the next man within the range of his attack. “Second,” he muttered again. His blade tore through his opponent’s leg - not quite what he intended. No time to dwell on it. “Third!” Another sharp turn and Lancelot completed his triangle, his final swing for the leader.

He missed. No, Lancelot was too slow, not as fast as his technique required, his body heavy and sluggish.  His opponent stepped back and Lancelot growled in frustration, the alcohol worsening his headache further. The leader thrust his saber to Lancelot’s face- he evaded but the blade nearly touched his cheek. The thought of his face being scarred, his beauty spoiled, brought a sick feeling in his gut. His vision darkened. “Bastard! You will regret this!”

Lancelot charged again, but his body wasn’t responding as fast as he wanted and his weight dragged him forward. Too fast. He felt a sharp object pierce his shoulder, through his rib and through his muscles. Lancelot stepped back , trying to gain distance, but another blade slashed his hip. He limped and rested himself against a nearby tree, not knowing anymore who inflicted what.

The ringleader laughed. “Are you really a man? I felt we just fought a woman.” The other hooligan who was uninjured closed in, pointing his blade to Lancelot’s face. “Perhaps we should check?”

Lancelot chuckled, even as he labored in breathing. “Well if my sword is the last thing you want shoved in your ass before you die, go ahead.” He brandished his saber. “I’m sure you’ll find it quite impressive.”

“Stop this senseless violence!” A woman shouted.

All of the men, even the ones injured on the ground all turned their attention to the woman approaching them. She wore a short white dress, adorned like royalty, tall and elegant. In her hands was a staff that illuminated the place. As she walked closer Lancelot noticed that she was just a girl, just a slightly younger than him. “Wow,” he breathed.

“Stay away from this little girl.” One of the men jeered.

“No, you stay away from him.” She responded with a force, pointing her finger. “I am Odette Annelise Isabella Christiansen Regina, Keeper of the Swan Lake.” Lancelot’s mouth gaped open. Everyone in the land talked about the maiden Odette, the sole daughter of the Regina family. But barely anyone had seen her. She spoke with authority. “No murder is allowed in these shores under my watch. I order you to stop this fight at once. ”

“Or else?” The leader cocked his head.

“I’ll call my guards and have them arrest all of you.” Odette replied, the leader just laughed at her.

“Oh really?” He walked closer to Odette, swinging his sword to show off some fancy moves.

Lancelot tried to move forward to protect the girl, but his body was frozen in pain. “Hey, don’t involve the lady in this fight!”

His plea fell into deaf ears as the other men continued to taunt Odette. “While we wait for your guards, can we have a little date?” The leader blew her a kiss.  The other men laughed and wolf whistled, their eyes filled with lust. “Are you really Lady Odette? Because I heard-”

Without warning, Odette blasted the men with her magic, freezing them in place. Figures of swans emanated from her staff, proving her lineage. Only the Reginas wield such power, and this was the first time Lancelot witnessed such display. Odette levitated and released power from a focal point above. Night turned into day for moments and knocked all the men to the ground with a force. Everyone else laid motionless in the ground after, groaning in pain.

There were heavy footsteps; men clad in armor bearing the coat of arms of the Regina family marched in and bound the the gang. Some approached Lancelot with caution, seeing him as another hostile. Odette walked over the men who were kneeling, their hands tied behind their back. The lady snickered, one hand covering her mouth, and the other holding her staff. “Do you know the punishment for attempting to assault a Lady is death?” The men gasped and panicked as Odette pointed to them.“Off with their heads!” They begged, uttering desperate apologies.

Odette quickly raised her hand and laughed, “Haha, I was just kidding! We should act like modern people don’t you think?” She beckoned the guards.“Take them away!” Her eyes shifted to him. “This one…”

Everything became foggy. Why didn’t he notice the mist approaching? Lancelot reached forward, trying to grasp his surroundings. Somehow, the world flipped and the moon was right below his feet. The stars swirled around until everything went white.

* * *

Where can I find her?” Lancelot sat up and began removing the bandages from his shoulder, the morning light refreshing his skin. His shoulder and his hip recovered well, leaving only a mild discomfort he can easily ignore. After days of sleep, he was eager to get out and stretch. First thing to do was to thank the family for their hospitality. The Lady Regina, Odette’s mother was away due to business and Odette herself was oddly nowhere in sight.

“Lady Odette she… sleeps during the day. She is a very special person.” Said Martha, the maid who was assigned to nurse him to health. Lancelot had no doubt she was saying the truth, but he felt something more was concealed.

The family physician, Agnes, also said the same when Lancelot asked her. “Our Lady is blessed with the magic of the Regina family. She keeps the lakeside safe at night and protects us all.”

Something was definitely odd.

Late at night, when Odette was supposed to be awake, he would hear faint music. He peered from his window; across his room was the castle hall. Light flickered, visible from the majestic stained glass of the castle. Lancelot caught the shadows of a dancing figure, tall and elegant - no one resembled her but Odette. He would watch, enchanted by her graceful movement. She would stop dancing after midnight and leave.

The lakeside was it, Lancelot decided as soon as he was allowed to walk out. He walked by the shore and admired his reflection. His wavy hair moved with the wind, and his appearance was like a painting of a goddess. Or perhaps he resembled the fabled Angel of Healing? “Odette would surely find me gorgeous,” he breathed as the sunset cast a glow on his unblemished skin.  

The sun fell and the stars began to appear. Lancelot continued walking around the forest, hoping to find the Lady. A strange light shone from his right, as if someone uncovered a hidden candle in a dark room. Lancelot followed the light and heard a singing voice of a girl. The melody was soft like a lullaby. He walked further, hoping to be undetected as he listened to the sweet sound. As he came nearer he wanted to compliment her, tell her it was a beautiful song, but he didn’t want her to feel unsafe.

“Excuse me,” he said weakly. He coughed and Odette turned to face him, looking surprised. “I apologise Lady Odette. I hope I didn’t frighten you.” He bowed his head slightly, keeping his distance.

“Why are you here?” She said, looking guarded.

“I just wanted to thank you personally, for saving me,” he gazed at her eyes. “And for allowing me to heal in your home.”

She nodded and curtsied. “The pleasure is mine Lancelot of the Baroque family.” She smiled slightly, but there was a slight displeasure in her face after. “I find duels barbaric. I cannot understand why men are obsessed with them, but four versus one seems dishonorable. I had to do something.”

Lancelot brushed his hair away from his face; “You saved my life, and I promise I will make the most of it. I will rethink my actions.” The events of the night weighted on him. If he had died… No, it was too much to think about. What mattered now was he was given a new chance. Before him was the most beautiful girl he had met, at par with his own beauty of course, but her heart and character far exceeded his. He wanted more than just thank her. “The song you were singing; I think it was lovely. I didn’t want to interrupt your song earlier so I was listening. I apologize if it was improper.” If Odette wished him to leave this moment, he would accept it and fade with the wind.

“Improper?”

“Your singing deserve an audience. It was only befitting that you can see your listener.” Lancelot cleared his throat as he noticed Odette’s attention on him. “I know the song, is that ‘Ode to the Swan Lady’?”

Odette smiled and nodded enthusiastically, her demeanor shifting easily from the stern lady earlier. “That is the melody, but the song actually has lyrics.”

Lancelot nodded and reminisced. “My mother used to sing it to me when I was little, I can’t remember much of it.” He hoped Odette wouldn’t ask about his mother; he didn’t like telling people she was dead. “This is the first time I heard it after many years.”

Odette quickly closed their distance and took both his hands. “Come, sit over here!” She pulled him to the rocks nearby and he sat down. “The song itself is not complete. It comes with a story and a dance.” The girl moved back and hesitated, fidgeting with her fingers. “Do… do you want to see it? I mean, you didn’t really come here to listen to me? I might be taking your time…”

Lancelot crossed his legs and straightened his spine. “I’d love to see you perform my Lady.” He clapped his hands and then rested them on his lap. “I wouldn’t be anywhere else right now.”

Odette’s face brightened, showing her pearly white teeth as she grinned in excitement. She lit her staff and planted it on the ground like a spotlight. She inhaled and began; “Once upon a time, when the kingdom was young, when the lands were lifeless, and when the people lived in fear, a story of love triumphed above all.” She continued singing about the beginnings of the Kingdom of Felise, accompanying the verses with dancing.

“The wicked sorceress Vexana, jealous and bitter of the happiness found in love, terrorized the land. Every year, the most beautiful maiden about to marry would disappear…” Odette brought her hand to her face, imitating a weeping person. “It was a curse that brought fear and continued for so many years. People were afraid to love, afraid to find happiness. But one maiden, Odessa Celeste Regina, chose to fight.”

Odette’s movements became more dramatic, she turned around, jumped and waved her hand as if she was holding a sword. Lancelot cannot keep his eyes off her. Her appearance, her voice, her movements - she was beautiful in every way.

She narrated how Regina made a speech, declaring her love for her knight Hadrian, challenging Vexana out in the open. The legends said that the two dueled for days under a vicious storm. Regina unleashed a magical wave that clashed with Vexana’s dark power, the clash was so powerful it destroyed a whole field enough to banish Vexana into the Abyss. In the aftermath, the water from the storm pooled together in a crater and formed a vast lake.

“The king granted Regina a noble title, a castle and dominion over the lands from the river Tigris, up to the Euphrates.” She spread out her hands. “The gods, awed by her courage created the most beautiful birds; the very first swans that humans would gaze upon. Odessa and Hadrian exchanged their wedding vows in front of the populace, symbolizing a new future.”

Odette clasped her hands, inhaled, and began to sing the final song of the play. _“Let me take you away my love. Let me take you in my arms.”_

Lancelot stood up, mesmerized by the music. Odette was startled as he opened his mouth and extended his hands. “ _Let me fly with you my love. Into the stars we’ll spread our wings.”_

She flushed, her face clearly happy.  “You… you know the song?”

He nodded and offered his hand with a smile. “It’s a duet, of befitting of the tale of true love.” Odette accepted the offer. She put her other hand on his shoulder and allowed him to hold her waist for support. Up close, Odette’s cheeks looked beet red, her eyes bright and her smile infectious. Lancelot remembered his old dancing classes; every boy born in nobility could never escape it. He never thought he would be so grateful with the gift of dancing until this moment - lovely shores, under the moonlight, under the sea of stars. This was destiny.

 _“In the storm, in the darkness, we would sing.”_ They echoed, their melodies in perfect sync. Lancelot twirled her around. _“No matter what the future may bring. We fall, we rise, we are one! Our love will light up the sky like the moon and sun.”_ He lifted her up and she giggled as she spread out her arms to imitate flying. As soon as she landed they locked their bodies close and spun fast. The dance ended as Lancelot dipped Odette low, cradling her body as they started at each other’s eyes.

Odette’s chest rose and fall as she caught her breath while laughing, whether it was because of exhaustion or emotions he didn’t know. Lancelot knew one thing for sure; he had fallen in love.

* * *

They met every sundown, watching the lake together, dancing, singing, talking and dreaming about the future. Odette insisted that he stayed in the Swan Castle until her mother arrive from business. He didn’t mind the hospitality, and besides meeting the girl he’d like to marry one day, it was enlightening for him to learn more about the Reginas and their magic. Odette effectively functioned as a warden at her young age.

There were little incidents like travelers getting lost, injured fishermen and occasional drunks that harass the wildlife. At least nothing as embarrassing as his duel the other day.  What was he doing with his life? How could he be such a fool not to realize that there was more to life than sword-swinging contests?

“Lancelot, someday I will sing and dance in front of thousands, in front of the king and the nobility as well as visitors from all over the world.” Odette said as she pet one of the swans in the lake. “I want you to be there when that moment happens.”

“I think I’ll regret my life if I missed that.” He took her hand and kissed it. “If you need a partner, I’ll also be there beside you.” She smiled back, placed his hand on her cheek and closed her eyes.

How could such a beautiful person live in isolation? Odette wanted nothing more than to sing, dance and show how wonderful the world was if it was filled with love. That night they first danced together, Odette had never performed in front of anyone who didn’t live near Swan Castle. Her amazing soprano voice was never heard beyond the shores of the lake. Her few friends were the teenage daughters of her mother’s acquaintances that took the same dancing lessons.

He adjusted his sleeping patterns to keep up with Odette as the girl was up until dawn. She would run back to the castle as soon as the sun started to rise, never allowing him to walk her back into her room. Perhaps it was to appear proper, but there was a reason Odette was never seen during the day.

One night, caravans arrived signalling the return of Lady Regina. Odette didn’t show up after sunset and came running to him at a later hour with a worried look. “My mother will host a ball tomorrow night. I’d like you to meet her but I’m afraid the Duke of Cranberry will be there.”

“The Duke of Cranberry? My presence would be a problem?”

Odette nodded. “The Duke…well he  was also trying to set me up with his nephew ever since we were children. He was a close friend of my father when he was alive. He might get shocked if he sees you and I don’t want to hurt his feelings.”

“Set you up?” Lancelot tilted his head. He had only known Odette for days and was hardly a true lover at this point, but for her to worry about marriage prospects at this point meant he was at least something to her.

“Yeah, his nephew Gusion… or Gossen was it? He is very nice but I don’t think he is interested in me either.” She sighed. “I want reject the Duke’s proposal, but I wanted to do it in the kindest way.”

He assured Odette there was no issue. No matter how much he liked Odette, he had no wish to act like a fool and claim her like she was a piece of property. No need to rush anything at this moment.

That night when the nobles gathered Lancelot stayed in the garden and practiced his swordplay. He moved far away from the castle hall, preferring the peace and the quiet. Lancelot finished his sword drills in repetitive sets, each time he tried to incorporate more magic to this movements.

Something rustled from the hedges and Lancelot turned around to see Martha and Agnes running towards him, tears in their faces. “W-What happened?” Lancelot asked, feeling a sense of dread.

“Sir Lancelot, please help us!” Everyone… everyone is dead!” Martha said as she wept.

He grabbed her shoulder to calm her down, but his own hands were trembling. “What do you mean? Where’s Odette? What happened to her?”

Agnes put her index finger in her lips, “shhh don’t make too much noise.” We didn’t see it but there were flashes of light everywhere. People scattered and everything was in chaos. Odette was fighting someone with her magic and then… she just disappeared.”

How could this happen? He had to find out. Every part of his body screamed to go to Odette in that minute, but he had to make sure that Agnes and Martha would be safe. They scampered through the passageways of the castle, keeping their heads low as they hid under the bushes. Every guard they encountered was petrified, except for some who were cut down. Lancelot investigated the wounds and there were no doubt they were made by magical daggers.

He stopped. A figure of a man wearing a scarf stood in the shadows and faced Lancelot directly. There was a blade in his hand, glowing with magic.  Lancelot prepared to fight when the figure raised his arm and pointed his finger to the exit. The man vanished as soon as Lancelot opened his mouth to talk. Was it friend or foe? He had to watch out in case this person called his allies.

Lancelot took the two women out of the castle and told them to run as fast as they can. “I will come back for you Odette, I promise;” he whispered as he ran across the shore. He just needed to make sure the two women are safe. Something caught his eye- a large, pure white swan flew above them. If this was a good omen let it be; let the spirits protect Odette wherever she was.

The ground rumbled; no it was a the sound of galloping horses. Figures in dark hoods raced to chase them and the two women screamed in panic. At this rate they wouldn’t be able to escape. “Agnes, Martha!” He took off his ring and handed it; “This is the signet of the Baroque family. Get through the forest and you’ll arrive in town. Don’t trust anyone. Go to my estate, show this to our guards and they will let you in. Tell my father what happened tonight.” Lancelot sent them off and took his dueling stance.

The men in horses charged at him with swords in their hands. Lancelot dashed through the air, cutting them down. Their advantage in power didn’t matter when they cannot strike him at the first place. “Who are you? Why are you doing this! Where’s Odette?” Nobody answered.

Lancelot took each one down. He tried his best to get information but everyone remained silent to the end. He wanted to use one of the horses to escape but the mounts all ran away as if they feared something- another set of heavy footsteps. The fog concealed the visitors but Lancelot prepared himself for anything. Another horse galloped towards him, its rider a man in full armor. Lancelot felt a lump inside his throat as the figure emerged and stood on the ground. The man was probably close to seven feet in height and was holding a large shield and a sword on his hands. The giant pointed his sword to Lancelot and spoke, his face hidden by his helmet. “Who are you and what did you intend to do with the Swan Castle?”

Lancelot’s patience had ran thin. “I should be the one asking that question you bastard!” He spat back.

The giant was silent for a moment, his expression unreadable under his helmet.  “I challenge you to a duel. Let your blade speak for your actions tonight.”

Lancelot charged screaming. No more time for this; he needed to find Odette. This giant down should go down as soon as possible. Speed might be his best advantage and Lancelot decided to flank his opponent. One; a strike from the left. Two; a strike from behind. And finally his third angle would allow him to target the opponent’s neck.

The giant charged forward and a pool of energy dragged Lancelot towards him. No matter how much Lancelot struggled, he could not escape nor move away. In a moment, Lancelot’s face met the giant’s shield. The blow shook his entire body and weakened his knees. His opponent raised his sword to strike and Lancelot dashed away, desperate to increase the distance. His wiped the blood from his nose and observed his opponent; armor damaged but entirely unhurt.

The white mist turned into red, shrouding the grass, the moonlit lake and the stars above. The hairs of his skin stood as he felt the presence of another opponent. Lancelot moved around and kept on turning - his back should never be unguarded. There were very light footsteps and Lancelot anticipated an offensive; instead he felt cold blade near his throat. A claw-like weapon was dreadfully close to his neck. One wrong move and he’s done for.

“Don’t resist. You know this is checkmate.” The woman behind Lancelot whispered near his ear. The red mist cleared, revealing the giant and a group of men in armor behind him. Lancelot wanted to scream in frustration, but he cannot afford to be foolish.

The giant walked forward and spoke; “Nat, you didn’t have to do that.” He removed his helmet and Lancelot felt his blood ran cold. Before him was the one and only ruler of Felise and the greatest warrior of the kingdom.

“King Tigreal…” Lancelot gaped and he let his saber fall to the ground.

“I apologize my king, but he was aiming his blade at your throat.” The woman replied, her claws still holding Lancelot hostage.

Tigreal smiled slightly.  “Yes I know you don’t like seeing me get hurt Nat," he said affectionately. “It’s just a long time since I found a worthy opponent. That duel was short but interesting.” He looked at Lancelot. “Let him go, he’s no danger now.”

Lancelot’s knees fell to the ground. He quickly grasped his neck, grateful that the blade didn’t slash through his skin. Wait. He had to tell what happened.  “My, king. I didn’t-”

“That young man killed my guards!” A man with a thick moustache interrupted. His clothing, the coat of arms only symbolized high nobility. “Look what he had done!” The man pointed to the riders that Lancelot killed earlier.

“I’m Lancelot of the Baroque family! These men were trying to kill me-” Lancelot stopped and realized he gave his signet ring to Agnes and Martha earlier. The man with the moustache can only be the Duke in this case. Was he involved? Was this is idea or was he also a victim? Lancelot had no proof of his real identity. If he told Tigreal about the women now and the others heard about this, he would put Agnes and Martha in danger.  Someone tonight was definitely the culprit. He turned to Tigreal. “Please my king, let me speak with you in private.”

“Why do you think you deserve it?” The Duke retorted. “Let me interrogate him, Your Highness.”

“I cannot waste more time here,” Tigreal replied, annoyed. Of course, to everyone’s eyes, Lancelot was a stranger in a wrong place at the middle of the night. The king called his guards and ordered Lancelot chained. “Take this young man. Investigate him as you wish.” Tigreal said to the Duke and then looked at Lancelot directly. “If you are innocent, then you have nothing to fear. Be truthful and the God of Light will shine upon you.”

“Your Highness!” A messenger arrived and knelt in front of Tigreal.

The king walked around, his pace showing uneasiness. “Has Odette been found? Anyone have news for me?”

“I’m afraid that nobody has seen a trace of her, Your Majesty...” The newcomer answered, his voice shaking.

“We arrived too late,” Tigreal massaged his temple and sighed. Then the king straightened his posture and addressed his men in a booming voice. “Find her! Look everywhere! No will rest until Lady Odette is found!”

Lancelot closed his eyes as the guards bound his hands behind his back. He was not much of a believer but he prayed the two witnesses would arrive to his father safely.  On horse, the journey to his estate would take an entire day. On foot, it would be far longer. As he opened his eyes he saw a white swan flying above, the same one that followed him earlier. The creature perched on the ground close to him. Its gentle blue eyes stared at his. Again, if this was an omen let Odette be safe wherever she was.


	2. Prisoners

**Arc II: The Swan Princess**

**Chapter 10: Prisoners**

* * *

"Row, row, row Zilong, gently down the lake." Rafaela moved her head sideways and sang. "Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily… dreams are made awake."

"Did you just make up that song?" Zilong asked as he kept his pace. The wind carried their tiny sailboat at a good speed. The only reason Zilong was rowing was because he was also bored.

Rafaela shook her head. "No, but I made up the words..." The angel stretched and leaned back to face the sun. Over and over she sang and made up new lines. For the past afternoon, Rafaela had been talking, singing, stretching, looking at the water at every side of the boat - seemingly anxious about something. Did she miss all the walking?

Miya looked at her map; The Swan Lake was somewhat shaped like stretched-out clover. It would take a day or two to go around to reach the nearest village. It was a good thing that a fisherman they met hours ago was too willing to sell his sailboat for a few diamonds and gold. Miya could never understand why these shiny rocks were so valuable to humans, but what mattered was that it was a fair trade. Zilong was also eager to get rid of the gems he called as "security risk."

The boat kept on shaking due to the angel's odd activities. The vessel had enough room for the three of them, stable with outriggers but sensitive to sudden movements. With her eyes on the map, all the rocking motion made Miya dizzy. Enough. "Rafa, what are you doing?" Miya asked, keeping her tone neutral. The elf noticed that the angel had been touching the water for a while now.

Rafaela looked from her shoulder and pouted; "Looking for fish to heal..."

"Fish? Heal a fish?" Miya blinked and sighed. Zilong also looked baffled and stopped rowing. "What's wrong Rafa? You've been… restless."

Rafaela returned to her seat and hugged her knees. She looked embarrassed. "I haven't healed anything for a while, not even a single scratch… I think I am having a withdrawal- a healing withdrawal." Rafaela said in a voice which was barely a whisper. She then spread out her arms to the air and yelled. "I'm losing my mind! I can't take this anymore!"

"Hey, I could shoot an arrow on Zilong right now if you want to." Miya replied, laughing awkwardly. She had never seen Rafaela vexed like this.

"Maybe you can heal Miya's brain because of that idea." Zilong replied, feigning concern. Miya stuck her tongue to him.

Rafaela just sighed in defeat and returned the side of the boat, her hand touching the water. "There was a fish at the bottom, it is hurt…" She said in a deadpan manner. "Ah, it's now dead. Probably eaten by a bigger fish. Circle of life."

Dammit, just dammit. Seeing Rafaela in such a way stressed Miya out. She took out her arrows and her sharpening stone. She pretended to polish her blades for a few minutes before purposely cutting her fingers. "Ouch, this stings." Did Rafaela notice?

The angel abruptly turned her head like an owl would, eyes wide, startling Miya. "Let me heal that!" Rafaela took Miya's hand and cast her magic. Nice, it worked, Miya thought. The angel's smile was everything to her. The elf then looked at Zilong and mouthed, "you too."

Zilong groaned and a few minutes later Miya noticed him rubbing his hand over the wooden planks of the boat. "Ow! That hurts!" He shook his hand. "Damn splinters!"

Rafaela sprang from her seat and crawled towards Zilong. "Oh no! Let me look at that." The woman took the rower's hand and inspected it. "You should be careful about the wood Zilong, splinters hurt so much even if they are small." She used her magic to pull out the sharp, tiny fragments and repaired his skin.

Miya held back her laughter. How adorable. If only she could hurt Zilong just to have Rafaela heal someone. Perhaps, the easterner felt the same as he looked at Miya, scrutinizing her reaction. Well; she didn't force him to do anything. He would probably jump off a cliff if Rafa wanted to heal some broken bones.

"Wait." Rafaela stood up and looked to the lakeshore. "I sense a great suffering." There was urgency in her voice and her eyes.

Zilong rowed towards the direction Rafaela requested. Miya concentrated her vision to the shore: A group of children gathered to look at something on the ground. As soon as the bow hit the rocks Rafaela hopped out and waded in the knee-deep water. Miya quickly followed.

The children were of various ages but sharing facial features. Must be relatives. They looked surprised when Miya walked closer - as if they have never seen an elf before. Miya moved her ears and the children gasped in surprise, eyes wide in amazement. The elf then returned her attention to the angel crouched on the ground. "Rafa, what happened?"

"Poor girl." Rafaela looked up, cradling a limp swan in her arms.

"What happened?" Miya asked the children. She was familiar to human culture and knew swans weren't food or pets. One of the books she read when she was little told of the legend of the Swan Lake, on how true love triumphed against an evil witch. Swans seemed to be sacred if that legend was true.

The tallest child shrugged. "We found it by the shore like that."

"Is it… dead?" The little boy with a bald head asked.

Rafaela shook her head. "No, but just badly hurt." The angel lifted her hand and cast healing to the bird. It stirred and moved it's neck slightly. "She needs more time to heal but it's no longer in danger."

"Wow!"

"She healed it!"

The children murmured in amazement. One of the small girls tugged Rafaela's skirt. "Miss… are you Lady Odette?"

"No, I am not Odette. Why did you ask that?" Rafaela bent her knee to look at the child eye-level and pointed at her face. "Do I look like her?"

The children looked at each other and the eldest spoke; "We don't know what she looks like. All we know is that she protects the lake with her magic."

"Mama said she has a long hair and is very pretty!" The small girl exclaimed.

Rafaela giggled. "You're very pretty yourself. Oh, let me see that?" She smiled at the girl and beckoned her to come closer. "Let me see your teeth." The child opened her mouth wide. "Ah, a toothache? I'll take care of that."

The children loved Rafaela, if only they knew they were talking to a real angel. With her wings and halo hidden in sight, the woman looked no different than the people of Felise. Rafaela continued tending to the swan as night drew near. At least this would give her some sort of relief from her withdrawal. Soon, the cousins returned back to their village nearby, saying that they needed to be home before dark and they would call the police. Apparently, to hurt a swan was felony and every citizen was obligated to report it. With Rafaela healing the female swan, it was wise to stay near the lake and wait. Besides, going to the village might attract too much attention. It's better to deliver the message to the king first before sightseeing.

Four people in uniform arrived after an hour. "Good evening," the leader's eyes wandered on Miya and Zilong. "Travelers," she added and lifted off her hat as a greeting. Zilong responded with a bow. "The children reported a situation I believe?"

"No ordinary injury." Rafaela lifted one of the swan's wings, showing a red glow. "This delayed magic, highly advanced. It wouldn't hurt you the first hit, but it will disable you after some time. I think someone used this swan as target practice." The angels said with a hint of anger in her voice. The swan moved its head slightly and opened its eyes. It moved its neck and rested itself on Rafaela's chest. "Ow, she loves me." She kissed the swan. "I love you too. You're getting better, just rest a little more okay?"

This was no ordinary occurrence in this land. The entire Swan Lake and all the swans living in it were owned by the Regina family the police explained. A person who hurt swans would be jailed as written by the law. Miya massaged her temple; This lake was enough to feed the entire Elven village and just a single family owned it. Not even the royal family. From a distance the shape of the Swan Castle was visible and it was far larger than Estes' - their king's - residence. Her world suddenly became too small in comparison.

The ground shook beneath Miya's feet and her ears twitched from the heavy thuds she can picked up. A group of armored men with symbols on their chest arrived on horses.

"Knights," the police captain explained to them. "They have authority over us." Must be about the swan issue, Miya thought.

A carriage followed after the group of knights. As soon as a man stepped out of the car the knights stood up in attention. A nobleman perhaps? The man wore a coat with ruffles, lanky and pale; but his thick, brown moustache was striking. He looked at them and stroked his chin. "I was having my afternoon tea with the mayor when the chief of the police reported that a swan was found hurt?"

"Yes my lord." The captain greeted, taking off her hat. "The Duke of Cranberry," she whispered to Miya before walking closer to the nobleman. The officer reported the events, detailing how the children found the swan. "This good lady healed the swan," she added with a smile, pointing to Rafaela.

"Healed?" The nobleman's moustache waggled. "With magic?"

"Yes, I did." The angel stepped forward, swan still cradled on her arms. Standing up like this, the white, fluffy bird looked so much bigger compared to Rafaela's small stature. "She's going to be alright now, I can take care of her."

The Duke's eyes widened and traveled up and down Rafaela's body. Miya felt her blood pressure rise. One wrong move and-

"Oh, Lady Odette! We've been worried about you!" The Duke quickly closed his distance and grabbed Rafaela's shoulders. "I'm so glad you're safe!" There were murmurs around.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Miya dashed forward and pushed the Duke away with force. "She's not Odette! Her name is Rafaela." She jabbed her finger on the Duke's chest. "Don't touch her like that!"

The man's brows furrowed and his nostrils flared. "How dare you! You ought to respect me elf!

"My name is Miya, and you're acting like a total creep!" She spat back.

"Miya, please," Rafaela whispered behind Miya. "We can solve this peacefully."

"Your lordship, we traveled this land to bring a message to King Tigreal from the King Estes of the Elves." Zilong interrupted with a calm but assertive voice. He walked towards the Duke and his hand signaled Miya and Rafaela to hide behind him. "Please, allow us to meet him."

"Message from the Elf King?" The Duke looked at him with an eyebrow raised, seemingly unbelieving of Zilong's words. No, there was something else. There was a strange aura from this man; and what Miya learned throughout the years was that her instincts kept her safe. The Duke snapped his fingers and the men behind him, supposedly his bodyguards, stepped closer to defend their Lord. This all made no sense. Why was Rafaela called Odette? Why were they being treated they were doing something wrong? Were humans really like this?

Two snaps from the Duke's fingers and the knights surrounded them. The Duke pointed to Zilong. "Easterner, you should be aware that you have no right to kidnap our women!" He screamed at Zilong's face in an overly dramatic manner. "Arrest this man!" He ordered then looked at Miya. "Take this elf away as well."

What happened next as a blur. Miya felt hands grab her arms. As she struggled, she could overhear the police arguing with the knights and Rafaela screaming. The sound of metal, panic, confusion - and an angry swan - filled her ears.

"Odette dear, don't worry you're safe now." The Duke said. The swan sprang to life and attacked the Duke with its beak and wings. "Shooo! Get away bird!"

The Duke's bodyguard grabbed Rafaela from her back. The woman kicked and screamed in return. "Let go of me! I am not Odette!"

"Hey let her go!" Miya snarled at them. The man behind her tried to tackle her to the ground but she used his weight to flip him. As her assailant lay she kicked his chin and immobilized him. Other men tried to grab Miya but she used her magic to make herself invisible. The elf wuickly escaped from the scene while the knights scrambled on the grass to look for her.

A few- no, a dozen men - piled on top of Zilong, pinning him to the ground. The warrior struggled underneath their weight, his eyes glowing. "Let us go!" The whole human pyramid atop Zilong moved as the warrior tried to break free. "Kidnap? Are you kidding me? Damn hypocrites! Let her go dammit!"

"He's strong! Help us here!" One of the voices cried out. Some more men dived to joined the pile.

"Please don't hurt him! No, please! I'll go with you." Rafaela pleaded as the knights striked the back of Zilong's neck with a baton. The guy just wouldn't get knocked down.

"Miya run away! Save yourself" Zilong screamed desperately as the men continued hitting him. "Rafaela… wait for me!" He kept on struggling but he was overwhelmed by the sheer number of his enemies. "I'll rescue you I promise!"

Miya hid in a bush and watched helplessly as the Duke and his bodyguards forced Rafaela inside the carriage. Zilong was chained like a criminal and dragged away - his eyes moved to the place Miya was hiding. Her companion knew where she was.

"Bastards…" She wanted shoot all of them, but at this rate her arrows wouldn't penetrate their armor enough to incapacitate them. After the commotion died down, she crawled towards Zilong's bag and took it. No matter what, Estes' message to Tigreal must be delivered. It's her responsibility to make sure it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. The knights kept on tracing her tracks on the ground, looking like chickens foraging for worms. They checked every bush like idiots. Amateurs; none of these men would survive the forest.

Three options were possible: Go to the king and deliver the message, rescue Zilong, or rescue Rafaela. How she wished she can do all, but for now she must decide the most logical course of action.

* * *

"What do you want with me? You know I am not Odette." Rafaela stared at the Duke's eyes across the seat of the carriage, letting him know her anger. The pain was raw in her mind; she could sense every blow inflicted on Zilong earlier. Not being able to heal him was agony. With her wrists bound and the Duke's armed bodyguard beside her, she had to wait before she could escape. Close combat was never her expertise. "My companions are ambassadors from the Moon King. The message they bear is of great urgency yet you stopped it. Don't you know that this is treason to King Tigreal?"

The Duke just looked smug and waggled his moustache. He pulled up a string beside him to open the curtains of the carriage. Outside were tall, gray walls. "See this castle Rafaela? This belongs to the Regina family. Magnificent isn't it?"

"Why do you think I care?"

"Oh, you will." As soon as they arrived at the entrance of the castle, he snapped his fingers. "Fernando, untie the lady," he ordered his servant.

Beyond a great, furnished door, a giant chandelier filled with crystals greeted Rafaela. The hall, meant to receive guests, told a story through the paintings; a baby girl was painted with a mother and a father near the entrance. As Rafaela walked, the girl was grew up, all the years captured through the pictures. Odd. Never in the sunlight, never near the trees or flowers, always in dimly lit room with candles. When the girl was barely out of childhood, the father disappeared from the paintings.

The Duke led her into a large office. He sat behind the desk and beckoned her to seat on the chair across him. "Lord and Lady Regina are dear friends of mine, and in case something happens to the family, I was entrusted to be this estate's steward."

"I don't care about that either."

The Duke snapped his finger and a servant rushed to the room. He let the servant put a sack on the desk. "Open it," the Duke said to her. Rafaela pulled the strings to loosen the sack - inside it was full of diamonds. "You probably never seen so much diamonds in your life. Do you know this is just nothing compared to my wealth?"

"Why should I care?" She snapped at him.

"That bag contains 549 diamonds. That is enough to buy your friend's freedom."

"I shouldn't have to buy Zilong with diamonds. He's supposed to be free." Rafaela stood up and slammed the desk. "Get to your point! I don't really care about how rich you are. What do you want with me?"

The man's moustache twitched, his face still displayed confidence. "I am giving you an opportunity of a lifetime, dear. The heiress to this estate, the Swan Lake, and all the lands up to the Elven border is Odette, the sole daughter of the Regina family." He tapped the wooden desk. "You see, she disappeared a few days ago and every day, the chances of finding her grows slim."

Rafaela nails dug on the desk as her anger rose. She stared down at that man. "So you want me to assume Odette's identity?"

The Duke stroked the edge of his moustache. "Almost no one outside this castle had seen Odette, but people knew two things; she was a mage and very pretty." He shrugged. "I found a few female mages, but none was a looker or close to Odette's age." Not only did Rafaela look nothing like Odette, the angel also thought that she looked far too old to pass as a teenager. Besides, the level of this crime was terrifying. Odette could be alive somewhere. With a sinister smile, the man said; "I'll help you pass as Odette. Just imagine this; you will inherit everything she owns, you will be a noblewoman and the best part is…" He grinned, showing some gold-coated teeth, "You will be my wife."

She glared back at him, showing her disgust. "Never. I don't care about powerful you are in this country. You can't force me to do what I don't want. I may appear to be weak, but if I need to," she leaned closer, "I can kill you."

The Duke seemed unfazed and snapped his finger twice. "The thing is; I can kill you too." Rafaela felt a dark aura around that made her feel cold. From the room's shadows, cloaked figures appeared showing magic in their hands. "If I can't, they will."

* * *

Zilong's body hit the floor with a force. The chains binding his hands and feet rattled loudly in the cold, empty cell. "Ouch." He stretched his spine as he lay down, his head throbbing in pain. The footsteps of his jailers faded soon and he began to crawl towards the walls. If he could find weak spots, he could destroy them later with his spear. His jailors had no idea he can summon his armor and weapon wherever he was.

A bunch of bricks were loose and Zilong pulled them one by one. He peered in the hole and noticed a figure leaning on the corner of the other cell. No, this can't be. A woman with blond hair and green eyes stared right back at him, chained like him. Even in the faint moonlight from a tiny window, Zilong can say that she was beautiful. That someone like her was dumped in a prison full of male criminals horrified him. "Excuse me, miss. Why did they put you in a place like this?"

The woman smiled at Zilong. In a deep, masculine voice she replied; "Perhaps it would be a comfort to you that I am not a woman." Oh. Zilong's mouth opened in shock. "Don't worry monsieur, I believe women are the most beautiful beings in the entire universe. To be mistaken as one is a humbling compliment." He flipped his hair with one head movement.

Quick, change the topic. Zilong looked away to hide his embarrassment. "Why are you here then?" Curiosity was a difficult trait to shake off, and some things are better left unknown. Who knows what this man did to deserve imprisonment? However, in this case, Zilong needed information about the Kingdom of Felise, especially about that Duke.

"It's a long story," the man said. "I'm actually more curious how an eastern traveler ended up in this prison. Perhaps this warrants a proper conversation between gentlemen?" He walked towards Zilong and sat near the torn wall. The man put his hand through the hole, offering a handshake. "My name is Lancelot Pierre François Du Pont Baroque, the only son and seventh child of the Earl of Marseille, the Warden of the Southern Hills. How about you?"

"I am Zilong," he replied, shaking Lancelot's hand. This young man was a noble? Why was he here?

"Just... Zilong?" Lancelot lifted his eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Oh, alright." Anyway, I was here because I am both a suspect and a witness to mass petrification that happened in the Swan Castle." Lancelot narrated the events of that night, quickly summarizing how he ended up in the castle. As soon as Odette was mentioned Zilong knew that this was a complex story. The man continued, mentioning the Duke, the King and everything else. "Once my father learns how I was forced into this filthy cell…They didn't even let me bath or wash my hair, and it's getting dry and dull. Ugh, this is torture!" The prisoner shouted, seemingly for the guards outside. "Did you hear that? I am a son of a nobleman! Treat me well and you will all be rewarded!"

"Wait." Zilong interrupted. "I am sure will be interested on my story." He moved closer and spoke in a low voice. "That Duke you talked about? He abducted my female companion, calling her Odette. I am imprisoned here accused of kidnapping her." Lancelot's eyes narrowed as Zilong narrated his side of the recent events.

"If my father is only here, I'll have him free you too." Lancelot said, clearly frustrated.

"We have no time to wait. We have to escape now." Zilong bend his back and used his bound hands to reach for his pony-tail. He buried his fingers in his thick hair to pull one, small blade, almost as thin as needle. Who said only female assassins can do this trick?

* * *

"Think about this Rafaela, you have an entire night for yourself." The Duke and his men dragged her up the tallest tower, to a room supposedly belonging to Odette. The nobleman bolted the door and locked it outside. Rafaela quickly pressed her ears to the wood, trying to pick up more conversations. "Where is Gusion? That boy disappears when you need him…" Her jailor's voice said as it faded away.

She looked around. The room was massive, beautifully furnished and filled with musical instruments, books, paintings, pretty dresses scattered everywhere, and dancing shoes. Plenty of candles. Everything described who Odette was. Rafaela walked to the bookshelves to see the various titles; the collections included science, religion and romance novels- lots of romance novels. Rafaela opened them out of curiosity. Some of the books have covers of attractive boys kissing each other. Oh, Odette was into that kind of thing. Rafeala smiled in amusement.

Perfect. There was a window right beside Odette's bed. Rafaela opened it to be greeted by the moon and the lake. The tower was four storeys high, standing right above the waters. No matter, she can easily fly and escape right now. Wait. A white swan came flying and landed on the sill. "It's you," Rafaela recognized her. "Come here, it's okay."

The swan hopped on Rafaela's arms. The angel embraced her and whispered. "I understand now. I felt something was odd but I couldn't explain it. Now, I know." She put the swan on the bed and cast advance purification spell. The curse was too powerful, complicated and ancient; but Rafaela can at least revert her to her normal state.

Soon, the shape of a girl emerged. Reddish-brown hair, slender body and beautiful blue eyes - none of the paintings captured Odette's real beauty.

"You brought me back…" Odette said, tears falling from her eyes.

Rafaela sat on the bed beside the girl. She took Odette's hands and gently rubbed the girl's knuckles. "For now yes, but I promise to help you."The curse was still there, but Rafaela hoped she could find a way to lift it. "Everything that has happened… I want to know everything."

* * *

"My love Odette, my heart yearns for you. My soul burns for you." Lancelot sang loudly and full of emotions. "I will fight for our love! Just wait for me and I'll be there for yooouuuuuu!" His tenor voice reverberated through his cell.

A voice from another prison cell shouted; "Shut up loverboy! Let us sleep!"

Lancelot ignored the protests and continued singing, soaring into high notes with so much dramatic flair. "My one and only lady, I'm your one and only man. We'll see each other soon. Just wait for meeee!"

Good. The song hurt his ears but it was enough to mask the sounds his lockpicking. Zilong was almost done unlocking the chains in Lancelot's feet; The task was difficult as the hole in the wall was just enough for one arm and Lancelot had to lift his feet off the floor. If the prison guards come here to silence them it would be better. He could steal the keys and escape more quietly. Tearing walls down would attract too much attention, not to mention he wouldn't want the criminals in this prison escape.

Lancelot's shackles rattled as they hit the floor tiles. Lancelot mouthed "thank you" and stretched his body. Now, Zilong could also try unlocking his cell. Patience was the key. He lost the track of time but he was sure it could be past midnight at this point, the crucial window of escape.

"I see you're already preparing to escape," a male voice said. Zilong's heart beat quickly in panic and he turned around to see a figure standing right outside his jail door. How come he didn't even hear the visitor? Not even footsteps. The mysterious man pulled out a dagger that glowed in the dark. With one clean hit, in perfect silence, the lock of the jail cell split in the middle. Zilong prepared to summon his spear. This was no guard; he was clearly an assassin.

"It's you," Lancelot said. "You let me escape the castle." They knew each other?

The figure stepped inside the cell. The light from the moon and his dagger showed his appearance; just a young man like Lancelot. Perhaps even still in his teens, and he wore a sullen, serious expression. One thing was striking about him; he appeared both eastern and western.

"So are you going to help us escape? Who are you really?" Lancelot asked.

"It seems you have a lot to tell us," Zilong added.

"You probably heard from your girlfriend already." The assassin replied to Lancelot, twirling his dagger. "I'm the Duke's nephew-"

"Gusion." Lancelot answered, eyes wide.

The newcomer shook his head, annoyed. "No, call me Gossen."

* * *

u

u

u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who reviewed! Please comment always to inspire me to write :D I guess some kinda guessed the things I was implying in the chapter. It also flatters me that you find this story worthy to be canon.


	3. Assassins

 

**Arc II: The Swan Princess**

**Chapter 11: Assassins**

* * *

 

 

“Yes my name is Rafaela and,” she briefly showed her halo, “I am the angel that people pray to.” Odette eyes widened, her face brightened by the halo’s glow, expressing immense relief and joy. The angel leaned closer; “Just… don’t spread the word around. My companions and I are trying to stay hidden.”

“I promise I will!” Odette nodded, wearing a beautiful smile on her face as they held hands. “I can’t believe it… I’ve always prayed for you ever since I was little. Every night, I always ask the God of Light to send you to those who are suffering.” The girl wiped her face and sniffed; “I’ve always believed in you.”

Not everyone who was healed was because of her, it wouldn’t be right to take credit for those healed by mages, medical practitioners or hardworking carers. However, Rafaela knew one thing; those who kept on believing, fighting and had remarkable willpower, were able to prove that miracles exist. “Thank you Odette. Faith is truly a powerful thing, but it’s empty without actions. We must do our part to help each other. Now; I’ll like you to tell me what happened to you. Wherever you want to begin.”

The girl fiddled with her fingers. “Well, first I have to explain why I was a swan.” Odette took a deep breath. “People know the legend of my ancestor Odessa who defeated Vexana. They see it as lived happily ever after, but they didn’t know about the cost of victory. Before Vexana was banished, she cursed her greatest foe,” she said, curling her fists tight on her lap. “Every hundred years, a daughter born in the Regina family would live in the shadows. In this century, it’s my turn; I am swan during the day, and human at night.”

Odette told Rafaela that since the curse only manifested every century, their family was able to hide it. The rumor they purposely spread was that Odette was sensitive to sunlight, or that the young mage took her power from the moon. The Duke, a powerful noble in the land didn’t know this and tried to set up Odette with his nephew. However that night, for some reason; “The Duke wanted to marry me instead. Of course, mother was shocked and insulted. Things get heated after that.”

The Duke used some kind of mind control magic, but Odette’s mother, a mage herself, resisted it. Suddenly, group of mages clothed in black cloaks cast a powerful area spell that petrified the people in the castle hall. Odette tried to protect her mother and was caught in the blast. Instead of being turned into stone, Odette’s curse countered the attack and prematurely turned her into a swan. The magic remained with the swan for days and slowly weakened her, until she was found by Rafaela. Odette sobbed on Rafaela’s lap, her body shaking; “Now my mama is petrified, and everyone else. I wasn’t able to save any of them!”

It made little sense. Why would a nobleman such as a Duke suddenly want Odette? Why did he resort to violence and think he would not suffer any consequences for his actions? Was he that powerful that he could harm a noble family and get away with it? Why would the Duke stop an official representative from King Estes? Rafaela rubbed the Odette’s back and brushed the girl’s reddish locks away from her tear-filled face. “We’ll save them together, we’ll find a way.”

“I’m going to be a swan again at dawn wouldn’t I? I’m going to be useless at daylight.”

“We’ll find a way to lift that up too,” Rafaela reassured her.

Odette shook her head and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. “My family had been trying for centuries, but nothing worked.”

“Nothing… nothing can be done? Blessings will always triumph over curses,” the angel said, with complete conviction.

“My mama believed that too and wouldn’t give up. She visited the City of Scholars and asked the top mages. She even went to witchdoctors and eastern monks. None had the power to break such an ancient curse. One of the witches said that; ‘perhaps true love will break the curse.’”

“True love?” Rafaela thought of love as powerful and beautiful, but she never heard of any curse broken by love alone.

“I wanted to believe in that.” The young mage said bitterly. “So much that I wasn’t honest with the man I fell in love with. I didn’t want to tell Lancelot… I didn’t want him to leave me. But I also didn’t want him to love me out of pity. I made him stay in the castle a little longer and then,” she sobbed. “He was caught up with all this mess. You and your companions too! I shouldn’t have-”

“Shhh,” Rafaela embraced Odette and caressed the girl’s hair. “Everything that has happened was terrible, but none of it was your fault Odette.You have been so brave and strong. Now; pour your heart out. It’s okay to cry.” The healer spoke to Odette in a soothing voice; “Grief is like a river; block its path and the land will be a flooded wasteland. Let it flow and witness the life spring from the ground. Also, if there is love, the most beautiful and colorful flowers will bloom.”

When Odette calmed down Rafaela whispered to the girl; “We have to escape. I’ll carry you out of this castle, somewhere you could be safe.” Tempting would it be to look for Miya, the angel had no idea where to begin. The elf escaped the chaos but would likely be anywhere right now. The angel clutched her chest as she thought of what happened to Zilong. She would be more at ease to just to know if he was okay. If he was worried about her as much as she did.  Odette suggested he could be imprisoned, but the place would be guarded. Neither the healer nor the sheltered lady were skilled with stealth.

“Rafaela, I know only one person who could help us.” Odette took Rafaela’s hand. “I never met him personally, but King Tigreal is a righteous man. If he learned about what happened, he’ll surely help us.”

“Yes of course,” Rafaela nodded, optimism giving her strength. “Do we fly to his castle? How do we go there?”

Odette stood up. “Not to the capital. When I was flying around town earlier, the royal banners are still hung. It means the king is still in the province.” The swan heiress began to rip the sheets of her bed. Smart. Rafaela understood what the girl was trying to do and began tying them together into a makeshift rope.

“Do you know where he is staying now?”

“I have an idea,” the heiress replied. The lady described the royal families in the province, their castles and mansions, and their connections to the king. Odette was well-versed in the history of the kingdom and current politics despite being sheltered. There was one plausible location; “Castle Lakeshire. It’s the closest to the Saint Anne Cathedral. The king is a pious man, and he’d need a place of worship.”

The two of them looked outside the window; no boats or lights in sight. While the tower’s foundations were within the castle walls, Odette’s room was directly above the water, sticking from the tower and supported by arcs underneath.

“Are you ready?” Rafaela asked.

The girl didn’t take her eyes off the water. “The truth is… I can’t swim. If I was the one imprisoned here, I cannot escape like this.” Odette said with a sheepish smile, ”don’t tell anyone.”

“Oh, I won’t,” the woman smiled back. “Besides, if you fall, I’ll be there to save you.” Rafaela tied the rope to the foot of the bed and released the rest down the window. She pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the lake. Hopefully, none of her friends would find it and think of the worst.  

Wings had always been a part of her body as much as her arms and feet, and it felt strange to dematerialize them over the past days. To bring them back made her complete; she was angel, and this was what she was supposed to be.

* * *

 Miya had no appetite. The last few days she spent with two people, sharing all her meals with them. Now one was taken by armed men while the other abducted by a creep. She chewed some of the dried meat she had stored but the flavor was bland and sickening. No choice; she needed strength for her next task.

The elf had stayed on the branches of one, big oak tree. She watched as the knights ventured into the woods, desperate to find her. It was a clear shot from her vantage point. She could easily kill them at that moment. No; unnecessary.

It gave her time to ponder. One advantage of rescuing Zilong first was added muscle. The carriage where Rafaela was taken was headed towards the direction of the Swan Castle. With Zilong on her side, they could repeat their infiltration of the demon fortress. However, the problem was that Miya had no idea where Zilong was taken. Tracking him down might take too much time. It was decided then.

As soon as the knights disappeared, Miya started running towards the Swan Castle under the cover of the night. The distance was considerable but nothing she cannot do. The more she thought she was closer to the castle, the more it was still far away. The structure was massive and dwarfed Estes’ palace. The Moon King’s castle appeared humble in comparison, yet Miya remembered it filled with flowers and trees. The human building in front of Miya seemed intimidating and lifeless.

She found two possible entry points; the waterways or the vines creeping on the castle walls. With her invisibility spell, she could scale the walls and be unseen, preferable than holding her breath underwater. Slowly, in total silence, she used the vines to climb up. A lone sentry walked on the rampart, looking around. When the man finished his patrol, Miya hopped to finished her ascend.

Now where would Rafaela be? Miya could start investigating every window - hopefully the angel was in one of the rooms instead of a dungeon. As the elf walked towards one of the chimneys, she noticed a faint sparkle near one of the outdoor pillars. In a single moment, Miya’s heart and breathing stopped; she ducked in time behind the slanted roof to avoid an unseen force. Her nose hit the roof hard as she laid as flat as possible. There was a loud bang, and above her, bricks exploded one - two times - before the tiles near her head scattered in the air as well.

Quick, move. Miya sprang to her feet and ran above the roof. The attack was coming from the second floor open walkways, the opponent just switching from one pillar to another. The tiles under her feet kept on exploding and the sharp slate hurt her bare skin. She hopped on a lower building and hid behind its chimney. This range might not be optimal but its was enough for her arrows to reach their target. Miya drew her bow and summoned an arrow by magic.

The opponent’s attack intervals were deliberately made random, but there was no two consecutive shots that are less than one second apart. As soon as another set of bricks came flying, Miya emerged from her cover. She remembered where her opponent was and shot back. Nothing. The archer hid again, just in time as her opponent attacked. A portion of the chimney collapsed and an odd piece of metal fell along with the bricks. Oh, a bullet then. The elves knew of such rare weapons, used by humans to hunt some animals in their jungles. This would be tough.

She had to take the risk; in the short window of opportunity, Miya sprang and hopped over the roofs, closing the distance. The shape of the opponent became apparent under the faint moonlight. The figure was like a shadow, probably using as similar invisibility trick like elven archer.  

The archer jumped on the balcony the marksman was using, rolling on the floor to avoid more attacks. Miya released a shot as soon as she finished rolling, and the enemy ducked to the floor. The elf used this chance to tackle the opponent, but the figure quickly leapt to the air and landed on a lower roof, gaining distance. No, you won’t get away. Miya cast her area magic, hoping to slow her target.

Instead of defending, the enemy marksman released another shot, stopping Miya’s assault. The archer tried to pull her bowstring when it snapped. No choice- can’t attack with a bow now. Miya charged forward, awaiting to be hit by a bullet, but the elf crashed onto the marksman- no a woman, with a notable eyepatch - and tackled her to the ground. The woman tried to use her rifle, pierced by Miya’s arrow, to fend off the elf on top of her. Instead, Miya locked the woman’s legs with her own to keep her pinned down. Unstable. The slope of the roof, along with their struggles made Miya’s world turn upside down. Soon, the two of them were pulled by gravity.

* * *

 “Call me Gossen.” The newcomer looked annoyed for a moment, before disappearing again. Before Zilong could even talk, Lancelot’s jail cell opened.

“Wow that was quick,” the other prisoner remarked. “Please tell me... has Odette been found?” Lancelot said in a low voice, pain evident in his tone.

“Sadly no, but she’s definitely out there. We’ll talk late, it’s time to go,” Gossen said from the other room. “By the way, you’re too loud Lancelot. Watch your volume.”

Risky. So much uncertainty, Zilong thought. The only information Lancelot knew about Gossen was his lineage, and that the Duke’s nephew was elusive among the nobility. Still, it would still be much safer outside these walls and far from the armored guards. There’s also no time; who knows what happened to his companions? Miya was able to escape, but Rafaela was taken by the Duke.

So many horrible things that invaded Zilong’s mind in the last hours- Rafaela silenced and unarmed, alone and waiting for her friends. He wanted to scream and tear everything down.  Instead, the man closed his eyes, breathed in and suppressed his emotions. Hopefully the angel flew and escaped. He had to believe. Or maybe Miya rescued her? He should use the opportunity that Gossen offered; Zilong would just have to watch his back. “Why are you helping us?” He asked Gossen who just entered Zilong’s jail cell with Lancelot. 

“It’s a long story, I’d explain on the way. Basically, I don’t like my uncle. He’s dogshit. My family’s pigshit.” The young man fiddled with daggers on his hands, his expression annoyed. He looked at Zilong and Lancelot, “I know you don’t trust me, but I can assure you, you’re still much safer outside these walls. I’ll help you out, and you listen to my story. Isn’t this a fair and beneficial arrangement?

“What’s your plan?” Zilong asked, keeping his eyes locked on the assassin, trying to sense any hint of manipulation.

Gossen answered; “The right wing of this prison is occupied so we go to the left. From there, ten strides and we head downstairs to the third floor, exit the building using the fourth window adjacent to the solitary confinement in the east wing- the bars are already cut - we descend to the south rampart, avoid the rotations, go down to the south west and climb the oak tree, transfer to the outer rampart, enter the watchtower  and descend to the 2nd floor where a portcullis needed to be lifted, then jump the moat and exit to southeast woods.”

“Got it, Zilong nodded. The plan seemed meticulously made beforehand. “Let’s go then.”

“Wait, wait!” Lancelot’s eyes narrowed. “I didn’t remember past the part after the fourth window.” The prisoner scratched his blond head.  “Can… you repeat everything?” The man shifted his eyes back and forth to Zilong and Gossen.

“Seriously?” That was just a simple instruction, Zilong rubbed his head and groaned.  “Just follow us Lancelot, and stay quiet.”

The three of them began their escape, silently moving through the halls as planned. “I’m not bad at hiding, I’m just… bad at maps.” Lancelot said sheepishly as they ascended an empty set of stairs. Just as Gossen planned, the exits were unguarded and the other jailors awake at the hour were patrolling other areas. The two young men impressed Zilong; Lancelot may seem to be unfocused at first but his steps were quiet, graceful and terrifyingly fast. Gossen moved liked someone who was hiding his entire life, his feet hardly making any sound or vibration on the ground.

“Quick, hide!” Zilong instructed as soon as a bunch of armored guards came running across the rampart. They changed their course to hide behind a watchtower, but the group of men didn’t stop and kept on heading to their directions.

“We’re compromised. Seems that they didn’t follow schedule.” Gossen remarked.

“Shall we take them for a dance?” Lancelot cracked his knuckles.

Zilong insisted’ “Hey, we do not kill them. I don’t want to be a felon when I face the king.” No matter what he needed to be honorable so the king would trust him.

Without warning, Gossen threw a bunch of dagger. A few hit the legs of the guards and sent them on the ground in pain. Lancelot dashed forward and quickly appeared behind the group. The swordsman took advantage of a guard with an undrawn sword. Like in a dance, Lancelot, quickly side-stepped and took the sword from the guard’s hilt just in time to block a blow from the others. Now was the time; quickly summoned his spear and joined the fray.

Three guards broke away from the group and started calling for help. In one clean sweep, Zilong send them rolling down the stairs. Too late; a larger group was approaching from the bottom. Torches and beacons were lit as the whole prison woke up in the ungoldly hour. They need a shortcut. They could not afford to use the tree to transfer to the other rampart. “Gossen, Lancelot!” He shouted to the two and placed his spear on the ground. “I’ll flip you, come on!”

Gossen was the first; the assassin stepped on the spear and Zilong hurled him to the other side. Lancelot quickly followed, screaming as if he was having fun. The two landed smoothly with no problem on their end- the same cannot be said for Zilong as other guards began to shoot him with crossbows.

“Zilong, hurry up!” Gossen said offering his hand from the other side.

As he moved back to gain momentum, Zilong left himself open to the rain of arrows. One or two dangerously brushed close to him. With all his strength threw his weight to fly and stretched his arms to the fullest. Two hands grabbed onto him; a slim margin of error meant he’d fall back into the prison grounds with broken bones.

“Gotcha!” Lancelot, pulled him up and tapped his shoulder with a smile on his face.

“Let’s go now!” Gossen beckoned them to the opposite direction as it rained arrows. Zilong swept some of the projectiles with his spear as he let the two go forward towards their jumping point. As the spearman concentrated on defenses, he heard Lancelot and Gossen arguing.

“Just jump you dumbass!” Gossen growled.

“How deep is that moat?” Lancelot responded in a pitch higher than his own normal voice. “Wait, you two go first- Hey, don’t ahh-”

Without warning, Gossen kicked Lancelot’s ass and sent flying to towards the dark waters at the base of the prison fort. The swordsman screamed as he fell down further, and further. Based on the splash, the water was deep enough to break the fall. Gossen followed without uttering a single word. Hopefully there was no man-eating beast hidden there awaiting its next meal. If ever, Lancelot would be the first at least. Zilong blocked two more arrows before he jumped to join his allies.  

The water was icy but not freezing, nothing he couldn’t handle. Zilong emerged from the water as quickly as he can, diving down occasionally to evade the arrows. Ahead, Gossen was swimming to the shore, but Lancelot was nowhere. What? Did he die? A hand quickly waved a few meters away from Zilong, clearly asking for help. How did the gods allow someone to be a skilled swordsman but not a swimmer? The spearman groaned and swam to the other man, dragging his limp body out the water.

He tapped Lancelot’s face. “Hey, wake up.” The blond man didn’t respond and lay motionless on the grass. His chest wasn’t moving.

“Hey, you dead?” Gossen crouched and prodded the unconscious man’s cheek. No response.

Zilong sighed and stood up. “So long, Lancelot. It was nice meeting you.” The easterner began to walk away with Gossen who just shrugged.

A sharp intake of breath and Lancelot was up in a second. “Hey, I’m still alive! Don’t leave me!” Zilong rolled his eyes and ignored the man. The blond swordsman sprang to his feet and joined them, quickly catching up with a single dash. “How unfortunate, I thought you’d mouth-to-mouth me.” Lancelot said over Zilong’s shoulder, sounding disappointed. “Or perhaps maybe Gossen would?” No reply from the other assassin but Lancelot just hummed. “Because you know, I’d totally do the mouth-to-mouth thing to save you; actually, even just for fun.”

* * *

 The elf tried to grab on a nearby tree branch but Eyepatch punched her in the face. Miya returned the blow with her own fist, hitting the actual eyepatch.

“You!” Eyepatch finally spoke a word.

They both landed on another roof- with Eyepatch’s body hitting the tiles first. The angle was steeper and the two of them kept on rolling. Miya held on to the taller woman, giving her no chance to use her longer arms and legs. Meanwhile, Eyepatch kept on using her elbow to hit Miya on the side, making the elf flinch. The archer responded with a headbutt as soon as it was her turn to be above her opponent. “Take this!”

Soon; Miya’s back hit glass and the two fell into a flat, stone floor. She couldn’t tell how high it was but it was as painful as falling from a tree. Tiny shrapnels of glass dug on her bare skin. The archer’s opponent lay motionless and groaned in pain,; Miya let go and rolled off the floor, pulling a dagger from her belt as soon as she gained composure. Now it’s safer to use it. The elf spat on the floor, and wiped blood from her lips. Meanwhile, Eyepatch quickly stood up as well, but showed exhaustion as her body caught up with breaths. The clouds from the night sky passed by and allowed the moonlight to creep from the broken window. Eyepatch’s face was also bloodied; but to Miya’s surprise, the other marksman looked horrified at something. It wasn’t because of Miya.

“Holy mother of-” Eyepatch’s mouth gaped open in shock. “Don’t you dare to move.” Instead of pulling a dagger, the woman spread her arms wide, as if shielding the statues behind her.

Miya raised her eyebrow. She can’t let guard down but something oppressive was in the atmosphere, driving her anxiety. A magical arrow in her hand was enough for a faint glow. Around Miya and Eyepatch were dozens, no a hundred statues. Scared, shocked, running, shielding themselves, and looked lifelike. Miya had seen this before, but never in this magnitude. If she had only landed differently earlier, she could have knocked out a few into broken pieces. A sickening feeling pooled in her stomach.“Dear forest gods...”

 “No matter what, don’t move! Don’t touch anyone!” Eyepatch said, panic in her voice.

The elf glared at her opponent; “What happened here? Why were they all petrified?”

The marksman looked troubled, showing Miya vulnerability at this point. “I didn’t know about this. I swear!” The taller woman glared back, “What are you doing here anyway? Who do you intend to kill?”

“I’m just here to rescue a friend, taken by that creepy Duke,” Miya shot back. “You should explain to me why there is a room filled with petrified people!”

Eyepatch shook her head, “I don’t know… I really don’t know.” She ran his hands through her face, obviously distressed. “I just arrived today. I wasn’t told about this- they said everyone in the Swan Castle already died and were buried.” Her eyes suddenly widened; “Is your friend the blond woman brought here?”

“Yes, she is.”

“Dear gods…” Even with one eye covered, the other woman’s eyes expressed so much horror as she shook her head. “Your friend jumped from the tallest tower just earlier.” Miya’s eyes narrowed.  Rafaela jumped? “Her makeshift rope wasn’t long enough… and we found her garment on the water.”

Eyepatch continued saying how the guards all believe Rafaela was dead. The tower the healer was taken to was was never supposed to be a diving spot - jumping from that height would ensure a hard landing on the castle walls, where a body would likely bounce off towards the rocky part of the lake. Miya breathed in relief. This riflewoman, seemingly as old as Miya, may be a good source of information. Rafaela was also definitely okay at this point. But where was her friend?

The woman stopped explaining what could have happened to Rafaela as they both heard a commotion outside. “Quick, hide for now. We have a lot to talk about,” the marksman said to Miya.

* * *

 No time to have a discussion on the woods. Gossen barely scratched the basics; he knew what went on when Lancelot stayed in the Swan Castle, he knew how Zilong was imprisoned, and he knew that his uncle had been hiding a lot of things. Planning something.

The guards chased them on foot and on mount. Hounds barked in the night, tracking their scent, barking ferociously like predators. Zilong remembered Miya; how nice it would be if he could learn her tree-climbing and invisibility. Fortunately, Gossen planned the escape and he was and directed them to the edge of the town. A shallow, narrow river was hopefully enough to wash away their scent. Zilong would rather not fight with a dog, he’d never want to hurt one.

They entered a decrepit building; supposedly an old pub that was closed down. The sign was still hanging outside, just above a sign indicating foreclosure. There was an old lamp that can still be lit that aided the faint moonlight, and the three men rested among the broken furniture and cobwebs in the dark. Lancelot rummaged around, hoping to find some alcohol to warm his cold body, still wet from wading through the waters, but the place has been stripped bare of its goods. The only option to be more comfortable is to take off one’s top, but how nice would it be to have actual fire; too risky to light anything that may be spotted by their pursuers.

Zilong turned to Gossen as soon as they caught their breaths. “Now, tell me everything.” Priorities first; “Do you know where Rafaela is? What happened to her?”

“How about Odette!?” Lancelot quickly rushed to grab Gossen’s shoulders, skipping over Zilong. “Is there news about her?"

“Geez, one girl at a time.” Gossen’s eyes suddenly widened. He frowned and held up his hand. “Quiet…. Someone has been following me even before I broke into the prison.” He said in a voice barely a whisper. “I thought I lost him, but he’s still around.”

Zilong listened, trying to sense the surroundings. How come he didn’t feel anything? Perhaps he was unfocused and distracted, thinking instead of sensing. The were some scutters, perhaps rats that infested the place. There was more, something that was so difficult to describe.

A woman screamed. “Help me, please help! Someone!” She was weeping and the voice pierced through the empty building. Zilong felt a sense of dread. His initial urge was to rush and help, but his instinct froze him in the spot. Something was wrong. Before Zilong or Gossen could speak, Lancelot rushed to the other rooms to find the woman. In just a second or two, the chivalrous swordsman uttered a curse and groaned in pain. The screaming of the woman also stopped.

“She’s here!” Gossen warned and drew his daggers. He threw a set in the dark and a woman grunted in pain. As soon as Zilong summoned his spear, the barely-lit room was filled by red mist. The clash of metal and wooden furniture being destroyed was everything that Zilong sensed. In a brief moment, the fog cleared and Zilong saw Gossen fighting a woman using claws.

“Argh!” Gossen hissed as the claws slashed his right hand. Zilong charged with one precise thrust and skewered the woman’s claws to the wall. The female assassin delivered a strong kick that hit Zilong’s jaw, making his knees weak and blurring his vision. The woman quickly retreated back into the mist, clutching her bleeding shoulder, wounded from the earlier attack with daggers. Gossen leaned back on a wall, quickly using his scarf to wrap his injury, his face contorted in pain.

As soon as he recovered his balance, Zilong rushed to pull out his spear from the wall but heavy arms grabbed his neck from his back. He felt the strong grip from an entire body atop of his shoulders. The arms were in fact, legs, and Zilong was losing the ability to breathe as the woman’s thighs constricted his neck. He stepped back and slammed his opponent to the wall, once, twice, and thrice but the woman’s lock only tightened. His muscles were getting weaker, but he couldn’t afford any more delays.

He let his power burst within his body, drawing directly from his spirit. This was the proof he wasn’t human - he wanted to hide this as much as possible. But if he continued to hold back, it may cost the life of others. Strength filled his body and all the pain faded away. With sharpened senses and renewed vigor, he slammed his assailant again to the wall. A few metal weapons fell on the floor due to the impact. At least, the force was enough to free Zilong. The woman fell into the floor with a thud and groaned in pain. However, she quickly rolled away from the spearman. Zilong was faster now; he pulled his spear from the wall and pointed it at her face. “Explain yourself,” he threatened.

“Wait, stop!” Lancelot arrived, hopping with ropes tied around his feet. “Don’t kill her, she’s-”

The female assassin took advantage of Lancelot’s arrival and dashed past Zilong, right towards the wall to recover her claws, evading another set of daggers that Gossen threw. One flip in the air and the woman striked again, now with Lancelot as the target. However, her movements were slower and impaired by injuries. Lancelot, still bound by rope, evaded but lost his balance, his face falling flat on the floor.

She was still too fast and Zilong had to be faster. He used the other end of his spear and swung it directly to the woman’s face. The blow was enough to knock her to the ground, her back flat on the floor as she lay unconscious. Her white hair and pale skin only emphasized her bleeding face and busted lip.

“Who is she?” Zilong asked, catching his breath. His neck hurt from the assault earlier. The tight grip burned his skin and strained his muscles.

“Mother in heaven, please forgive your son and his companions.” Lancelot said with guilt as he he released himself from the ropes. Nearby, Gossen slowly walked, still clutching his injured hand. “This woman is called Nat, she works directly under King Tigreal,” Lancelot added.

“Nat? Or did you mean Natalia?” Gossen responded, eyes wide in both shock and horror. Gone was the cool and calm demeanor he had.

“I heard the king call her Nat.” Lancelot replied with dread. “‘Suppose you know her?”

“Sort of... my family tracked potential threats.” Gossen let out an anxious laugh. “Shit. This is definitely Natalia.”

Zilong’s chest tightened and he felt knots in his stomach. The affectionate nickname from Tigreal - hopefully just friendship. Hopefully. “You know her?” He asked, expecting the worst.

“Not personally. But King Tigreal does.” Gossen ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. “We may have just beaten up the king’s woman.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	4. The Queen

**Arc II: The Swan Princes**

**Chapter 12: The True Queen (Part 4)**

 

* * *

 

“Zilong, I think this is overkill.” Lancelot fidgeted. “Do we really need to tie her up like that?”

“If she was a man would you ask that question? She tried to choke me to death.” Zilong retorted as he tightened the ropes around Natalia’s wrists. It was even a kind gesture that he put her on a chair for comfort,  considering that she worked under the king. Or did she really? He needed to find out the story. Zilong turned his eyes momentarily to Gossen, the young man was in pain, his arms close to his body, his hand busted by Natalia’s blade. Like the female assassin, he was also a potential threat and it was good he was neutralized.

There was a sharp intake of breath and Natalia’s eyes opened wide. She struggled but quickly realized it was futile and stopped.  Instead, she glared at the with her cold, blue eyes. “So it does seem you two are working together.” The woman said to Lancelot, shifting her eyes to Gossen afterwards. “And you managed to find another ally,” she looked at Zilong.

“We all need answers,” Lancelot spoke.

“You cannot get anything from me that you can use against the king. There is no torture you can inflict that I haven’t endured before.” Natalia answered calmly, slightly curving her lips in a bloody smile. “If you kill me, know that I will forgive you and face the Maker in peace.”

“Unless you still want to kill me, I have no reason to kill you,” Zilong replied. So much that needed to be talked about. All the four of them had different motivations entangled in this big mess that orbited Odette. “Just this afternoon, I was just a traveler - no,  more than that I bore a message from King Estes of the elves to King Tigreal.” Natalia’s eyes widened and her mouth gaped open. “Then the Duke took my companion and imprisoned me. I met Lancelot in prison and Gossen helped us escape. He had his own reasons and hasn’t explained himself yet.”

“King Estes? The Moon King? If this is true...” Natalia trailed, seemingly in disbelief.

Lancelot stepped forward with a cloth on his hand. “I have no reason to think that Monsieur Zilong wasn’t telling the truth.” He knelt close to Natalia who flinched as the man brought the cloth closer to her face. “I’m not going to shove that in your mouth my lady, please allow me to ease you of discomfort.”

Natalia seemed to calm down a little as the young man gently cleaned the blood off her face. Her eyes were softened by Lancelot’s sincere gesture.“Thank you,” the woman said quietly.

“I know we started on the wrong foot, mademoiselle. But I am indeed Lancelot of the Baroque family. I swear with my life, I have nothing to do with what happened in the Swan Castle; however, I saved two witnesses that can prove my innocence.” Lancelot insisted. “I want nothing more than to learn if Odette had been found safe. If the king allows it, please let me join the search for her.”

“Then this man might hold the answers.” Natalia looked at Gossen who had been quiet- his skin pale because of his injury. “Why were you in the the king’s prayer room? Didn’t you think you’d leave without a trace of your magic?”

Zilong frowned. The young assassin in such a place? “Gossen, explain,” he demanded.

Gossen groaned in pain and let out a laugh. “Yep, three weeks ago, I entered King Tigreal’s prayer room. Yep that was me.” He sank down on the floor and leaned on the wall. “I wrote a short message, telling him the Reginas are in danger.” He looked at Natalia. “The king wasn’t invited by Lady Regina in her ball, so why did you think he came to the Swan Lake? It was because he took my warning seriously.”

Natalia narrowed her eyes. Zilong had the same expression. “Tell us everything you need to tell,” the easterner said.

“This is interesting and also alarming. But don’t think I have no idea who you are, Gusion Miguel Adonis Smith Cranberry Jr.” Natalia said.

Gossen suddenly stood up, his face flared in anger and disgust as he cussed loudly. “Say that name again and I’ll kill you!”

“I sympathize,” Lancelot bowed his head slightly. “Let us not speak of that abomination.”

“I agree.” Zilong nodded and sighed. How could a man live with such a name?

“Good, Gossen is much simpler isn’t it? Let’s move on shall we? It started with us. My ‘family’ is actually a  magical cult. My uncle, the Duke, and other family members are our ‘front’ to appear normal. In the shadows we preserve the dark arts.” Gossen described how his family line continued to be in power. However, they had been passive and focused on survival the past hundreds of years. There had been no attempt of treason or regicide as those were risky and could expose their secret way of life.

“We are aware that your cult exist, but we were not aware the Duke of Cranberry was part of it.” Natalia commented.

The assassin continued, “I don’t know exactly when it started but my uncle changed and began to consolidate power, calling our brethren from other lands to gather here in Felise.  I hear him speaking to a female voice a lot of times - someone who isn’t physically here since he had to conduct some rituals. I even hear him calling her ‘my queen.’ Our cult grew and he stocked up some summoning runes and items. I really don’t know what he’s planning but it’s only logical to assume he wanted to overthrow King Tigreal.”

“Then… what has Odette got to do with this?” Lancelot asked.

“I believe Odette told you about me; that my uncle had been trying to have us married. Just weeks ago, he told me there was a change of plans. He wanted to marry Odette himself.” Everyone in the room flinched and Lancelot seemed to gag. “Yes I know that is so gross because he’s an old fart,” Gossen added with contempt.  “I suspect he wanted full control over the Swan Lake. After all, it’s the kingdom’s food basket and can be used to access neighboring countries.”

“The land is also directly beside the elven forests. Perhaps he wanted to cut off King Tigreal from Estes, in case your king calls for aid to crush a rebellion.” Zilong answered, everything making sense.

Lancelot stood up and faced Gossen.  “I didn’t know that you wanted to help the kingdom this way, but I want you to know I’m grateful you helped me.”

“If my family loses the rebellion and we all get sentenced to death because of treason, I could use a nobleman’s son to bail me out,” Gossen replied in a flat tone. “That’s all there is.”

“Oh, I just thought you cared…” Lancelot pouted, disappointment in his face.

“No I didn’t. Also, if what Zilong said was true, no harm in being friends with the Elven ambassador as well doesn’t it?” Gossen smiled at Zilong who didn’t reply.

They all turned their attention to a single cough - Natalia. She had broken free of all her bindings without making a noise. “I must admit these are all very interesting to hear. If you didn’t attack me with your daggers Gossen, we could have talked without anyone getting hurt. Although, the situation would have ended with the three of you tied up instead of me.” Natalia grinned with blood-stained teeth as the rest of her bindings fell down. “No one else should hear this but the king himself. Follow me, I’ll take you to him.”

* * *

Miya peered from the bushes. Eyepatch exited the building quietly and approached some of the guards asking about the noises they made earlier. “An elf was here!” The marksman said in a convincing act of alarm. “I fired some warning shots but she didn’t back down. I fought her but she jumped to the lake. I have no idea why she is here." 

The woman showed her damaged rifle to the guards who nodded and hurried away.“Why did you help me?” Miya asked when Eyepatch joined her in hiding.

“Because I’m screwed.” The marksman replied, worried. “I am Lesley from the Vance family. I was sent here to find out what happened to my family’s friends. I don’t know how much you know about what happened in this castle, but they disappeared in the party days ago.” Lesley struggled to pull out the arrow stuck on her rifle. “The Duke offered me hospitality and I believed his version of the story; saying that a man named Lancelot and his accomplices took Odette.” She grunted and with one final pull, freed her weapon from the thorn that was Miya’s arrow. “He said that your friend is a witness that needed interrogation. I was about to go home tomorrow when… I found the answer in that room.”

The sight of petrified people sent chills to Miya, at least it gained her an ally. Miya cut out her torn bowstring. “Damn, not a lot of people can say that they managed to hit my bow. You’re pretty good.” Lesley smiled back. The archer bend the wood of her bow on the ground with her body and tied a new string. “Seriously, I was just here to deliver a message from my king and I got caught up with this.” The elf replied and bowed her head slightly. “Name’s Miya by the way.”

Lesley’s eye expressed sadness and stopped her words before finally speaking out. “I’m so sorry about your friend.”

“Rafaela? Don’t worry too much. Trust me, she won’t die from heights.” Miya winked at the other woman who furrowed her brow. “Since we’re here, how about we investigate?”

The two agreed to search for the Duke. Some of the guards actively searching for Miya reported to their superiors, who in turn reported to those with higher ranks. The trail was clear to see. Miya and Lesley leapt on top of the flying buttresses and hid behind the statues. As they suspected, the Duke was there and speaking to some figures under cloaks. “Foolish woman. Refusing to be a noblewoman then jumping to the lake to drown? How pathetic.”

“What will you do now?” One answered, her female voice sounded like she was an old woman.

“Find another young, female mage. If we have to kidnap then we do it. People in this province love the Reginas too much, there would be riots if they learn nobody is left in the family.”

Another figure appeared in the shadows. “My Lord, our visitor, Lesley of the Vance household reported that the elf infiltrated the castle.”

The Duke replied; “The elf is no threat. Just make sure that the Vance girl don’t find out about ‘that’ room. ” The man scratched his head. “For now, keep her inside the castle as a potential hostage. If she tries to escape, kill her and tell the Vances it was the elf.”

Beside her, Lesley looked at Miya, eyes wide. The archer nodded, acknowledging the mess the other woman was entangled with. The two hopped on the the other buttresses, following their targets. “Maybe we can shoot them now?” The elf suggested.

Lesley shook her head. “If you do, you’ll just be arrested for murder of one of the most powerful men in our kingdom. That is if you succeed.” She said with a voice barely audible.

“Do we strike the king at dawn, my lord?” One figure asked. “Some of our hired swords are still rowing in the lake.”

“No, we do it now. Our magic would be at its strongest.” The nobleman continued. “If it’s not tonight then we have to wait another solstice, but we can never bring back the stars’ alignment. Now or never; our queen has to awaken at this precise hour.” He reached the end of the hallway when other figures appeared.

Queen? Miya looked at Lesley, hoping for a comment. The other woman just shook her head.

“We have Gusion’s blood, at least he can be useful like that, “ one man said.

“That boy may be up to something.”

“Such a rebellious half-breed. He’s not afraid to defy us but he probably fears the king.” The Duke sneered.

The female voice replied; “he cannot do anything alone anyway.”

“What else can we use?”

“We got a strand of hair from that Lancelot boy.”

“That eastern traveler spilled blood earlier.”

“Good, the easterner seemed to be strong. No harm in using more puppets.”

Miya twitched her ears and focused on the sounds. The group was discussing how the king wouldn’t expect their attack, but she was more interested on the bits about Zilong. Where was he taken and what was about his strand of hair?

“I suggest you summon the ancient beast.”

“We will. The king has a strength of a bull. He deserves an equal.”

After the conversation about a beast, the group proceeded outside. Miya felt a light prod of a finger on his shoulder. Lesley got her attention and beckoned her to climb out of a nearby murder hole. How convenient and amusing. The exit proved the part of the castle were used as a fort before being decorated. Explained all the bird droppings on the buttresses. The two hopped on the rooftop and hid behind some gargoyles. At the castle courtyard, a small army had assembled with more arriving outside the castle gates. From their vantage point, Miya could see how the reinforcements arrived via the Swan Lake.

“Mercenaries,” Lesley whispered and with a shaking voice she said; “I need to call my family. If they are here to murder the king…” The two women climbed down through the vines on the wall. “Not just my family, I have to alert the noble houses. They should know.”

“It’s only a matter of time before they found out you’re missing.” Miya remarked as they landed on a nearby hedge.

“I have to do what I have to do.” Lesley said. “Also, we’re running out of time. The petrified people will die if left at that state for too long. My brother can turn them back.” A few more sentries made their rounds but the duo managed to stay hidden. Lesley found the stables and planned to take one of the horses. “Miya, come with me. We’ll warn everyone.”

“No, thank you but I need to find out what they intended to do.” Miya remembered how the Duke mentioned Zilong. That warrior wouldn’t die easily, but the elf felt uneasy. “Go, don’t worry. Be sure to call for help, the king would need it.”

Miya watched as the marksman left. That woman is the only messenger that could alert the king at this moment. For now she must do her part. The archer activated her magic and blended into the surroundings. No one noticed how she knocked out one of the mercenaries and stole his clothing. No one recognized her when she took one of the horses and joined the march.

* * *

Too cold. Odette clung to Rafaela, shivering and her teeth chattering as the wind touches her bare skin. No matter. This was a dream come true; in the arms of no other but the Angel of Healing. Truly heaven had answered her prayers and rewarded her faith. She’ll save her mother, her home, the innocents victims of this tragedy and her beloved Lancelot.

“Are we there yet?” Rafaela asked.

“I hope so…” Odette concentrated her vision on the scenery. Hard to do when she was distracted by how soft Rafaela’s chest was close to her face. The girl glued her eyes below, silently scolding herself for shameful thoughts. He couldn’t deny her cheeks felt hot.

Being a swan at daylight allowed her to memorize the entire province, but everything looked different at night. The houses, buildings, and fruit-bearing trees were all dark and hidden. The only marker that Odette recognized was  the river. “No… not there,” she muttered. They were close, Odette was sure of it. She recognized the cemetery due to the numerous plaques and holy symbols scattered on a field of grass. Close to the church, close to the king. “It’s there!” 

Odette had landed on the castle a few times as a swan, exploring and watching its inhabitants when she was bored. The knowledge allowed the two women to avoid some rotations. Not to mention, the the sacred grounds meant fewer soldiers. It was a sanctuary rather than a fortress. Rafaela successfully landed on the garden without being seen. “Wait here Odette,” the angel looked around and checked every window she can peer into. The young mage anxiously waited for news as Rafaela searched for the king. If the king wasn’t in the lord’s chambers, nor in the dining hall, then could it be?

The swan heiress rushed towards the chapel and peered through the windows. The tint didn’t allow her to see the details too clearly but she could see how massive the person praying inside. No mistaking it; this was the man in the paintings and statues. No one but their king. Why would he be praying in such an hour? A group of guards were visible from the windows, patrolling at the opposite side of the chapel- one pointed a hand at her. No; she didn’t want ruckus. The king never saw her before, how would he believe she was Odette? Slowly, Tigreal and his man looked at her direction.

Without warning, one of the windows shattered as Rafaela stormed inside the chapel. Her presence filled the entire building with bright, golden light. The guards rushed in to aid their king but they gasped and shouted in confusion.

“Halt! Silence!” Tigreal’s voiced boomed. The king held up his hand and every soldier stopped. “You are in a presence of a holy being. This is the Angel of Healing. Show respect.” The guards threw their swords, spears and shields as they knelt in front of Rafaela. Her light illuminated their shocked expressions.

“Greetings.” Rafaela bowed slightly, hovering above the astonished group. “Heaven has willed for me to be here tonight. King Tigreal, innocent men had suffered for the crime of others; Lancelot of the Baroque family and the traveler Zilong, were taken away by the knights.” Rafaela said in a somber tone. Somehow the angel’s face seemed sad. “Please lend me your power and free them, as they hold the key to what happened in the Swan Castle.”

The king nodded, his head bowed in reverence. “As you wish Rafaela, I am humbled you chose to show yourself to me… I would also like to ask forgiveness for my wrong judgements.” Tigreal ordered one of his men to take care of the matter.

“I am the Angel of Healing, my king. I do not absolve guilt, but know that I shall rejoice when you free from your burdens.” Rafaela descended and approached Tigreal and whispered something that made the king send away the men. She could hear one of the guards mentioning that this was finally the sign to stop cheating on his wife. The angel spoke inaudibly and pointed to Odette’s direction, then she beckoned Odette to enter the chapel.

“Your Highness,” The lady curtsied and kissed the king’s hand. “I’m Odette Annelise Isabella, daughter of Duchess Regina. I am here to implore your aid in this dark hour.” As Odette stood up, she noticed Tigreal staring at her significantly.

“It brings me joy to see you here, Odette. My men had searched everywhere for you and we feared for the worst. I believe the Lord was the one who called me to pray in such a late hour so I could meet you. Are you well?” He asked, eyes sincere.

Odette rose up. “I am well. However…” She sighed. “So much has happened.”

“I know. The last days must be hard for you.” Tigreal lifted his hand as if measuring Odette’s height. “You… you have grown so much since I last saw you.”

Odette blinked. She never remembered meeting the king. “Last time?”

“Yes, the first and last time. Come, let us sit over there. I need to tell you something.” Tigreal invited the girl to sit on the courtyard fountain outside the chapel. Rafaela moved away to give them space. “You were this tiny baby in a swaddling cloth, not bigger than a loaf of bread.” He lifted his arms and crossed them in front of him, as if he was cradling something,  eyes were full of fondness. “You had rosy cheeks and a really pointed chin. So beautiful to look at at. When I saw you, I told myself I would protect you no matter what.” The man smiled at Odette, but his expression bore sadness.

“I didn’t know this…” There was so much emotion that Odette felt her eyes getting heavy. She couldn’t understand why. Somehow, she and the king were connected. Her tears pooled at the base of her eyes.

“It was dawn when you were born- an omen of a new beginning. Then suddenly, as soon as the morning light touched you, you turned into a duckling.”

“W-What?” Odette frowned and her emotions shifted from something tender, to irritation. She wasn’t sure if it was because of the fact that the king knew about her curse, or the term he used. “Duckling? Or do you mean cygnet, my king?”

“Does it matter? Aren’t they the same?” He shrugged then placed his hands on Odette’s shoulders. “It’s been eighteen years and it’s amazing that I am now staring at a young woman; yet I knew she was the same baby I held once.” His lips were stiff and his eyes avoided hers for a moment. “I apologize for this. I know you seek my help, but I need to say something first.”

“King Tigreal…”

Tigreal took her hands- his palms and fingers were big, rough and calloused against her soft skin. How many battles had he fought?  The king knelt down and Odette’s heartbeat quickened. Why would someone like the king do this gesture? Tigreal breathed deeply. “Odette, I am your…”

“You are my…? Odette trailed. Whatever this revelation was, she wasn’t ready.

“I’m your ...”  The king’s eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head. Odette forgot how breath as she waited. “The truth is that…” Tigreal looked up and closed his eyes.

“What is it?” The girl asked, a tad more forcefully.

“This is so difficult.”

“Please tell me!”

“Odette,” Tigreal inhaled and declared in a loud voice, “I am your uncle!” He lifted the tension from himself in a single exhale. “Yes, I am your uncle. Your father and I are cousins.” The man sighed in relief and sat on the fountain again. “In fact, I am also your godfather.”

“Oh.” That was it then. She feared the worst; of learning that her life had been a lie. That perhaps she was adopted and Tigreal was her real father. Or was a product of forbidden love affair. Just like in the novels. Oh well.

“I’ve always wanted to visit you but things had been… quite complicated in our family.”

“I never knew.” She whispered. “Your my uncle… then that means?” Her father never talked about his side of the family. He never invited the royal family in their castle. Never mentioned uncles, aunts or cousins when her mother’s side was well known. Why? But she if she was related to the king himself... “Then that makes me-” Odette gasped, eyes opened wide in shock. Her lineage only meant one thing.

“It’s a long story.” Tigreal scratched his head. “It needs an entire afternoon and tea. For now-”

Horns blared in the castle courtyard. Torches were lit, awakening the sleeping rooms. Everywhere was the sound of metal boots running and people barking orders.

“Your Highness, we’re under attack! An army is headed on our way!” The captain knelt down and reported.

“What? Whose army?”

“We don’t know. They came from the direction of the Swan Lake. They would be here in less than an hour.”

“It’s the Duke of Cranberry my king.” Odette said, her heartbeat speeding up in anger. “He’s the one behind what happened in the Swan Castle. This was his intent all along.” It’s not just land grabbing then, Odette thought. If the Swan Lake was taken, then an outside army can easily enter their land via the lake and the rivers connected to it.

“Dirty coward…” Tigreal hissed and ordered his men to retrieve his sword and armor. “Men and women of Felise! We fight tonight!” His voice boomed on the castle courtyard while some men assisted him in wearing his armor. The king raised his sword and rallied the available soldiers.

“Death to the traitor! Death to the traitor! All hail the king!” The troops chanted with morale high.

Odette felt shivers- Tigreal’s presence was inspiring. However; this castle wasn’t prepared for war and the king only had a handful of troops. It was enough to guard him from harm, but not enough to hold back a full rebellion. Ravens were sent out to call for aid but it could take a while before they reach their allies.

Rafaela gently touched Odette’s shoulders as her body shook. Instead the chapel she prayed but couldn’t keep her eyes off the scenes outside. She watched how the soldiers brought in the injured for Rafaela to heal. Some had died and the young lady couldn’t bear to look. Outside were battle cries, explosions and the clash of swords. This was war; far more terrifying than the romantic dramatizations in her novels. Tigreal encouraged his troops as they protect the door from a battering ram. It wouldn’t be long until the enemy could break in.

“Odette, please save yourself.” Tigreal pleaded, stepping out of the lines just to talk to her. “Go with Rafaela to the Vance family. They will protect you.”

She was afraid but she couldn’t run away. Not now. Not when she just found another family member. “No, I will fight beside you my king!” Odette stood up and summoned her wand.

Tigreal shook his head. “No, you can’t! I… don’t even know if I could survive this. I was a fool not to see it coming,” he added bitterly in a low voice, making sure no one else would hear him and see his vulnerability.  “I need you to live Odette, because if I die, then no one else would be Queen but you.” Her uncle smiled sadly, “I’m so sorry our reunion turned out to be like this.”

Odette wanted to argue when she felt a sudden burst of magical energy. It felt powerful, sickening and the air turned cold. Outside the chapel, a dark hole emerged close to the fountain. No ordinary mage could do this - rather, not a single mage. A dozen figures stepped out, some dressed in dark cloaks, and some in magical armor. Tigreal ran out to face the newcomers. Odette and Rafaela followed him outside.

The last to emerge from the portal before it closed was the Duke. “Well, well well Odette. If this isn’t a surprise?” He was about to say more when his eyes widened upon seeing Rafaela.”What are you?”

Rafaela hovered close to the lady and the king. “Well, what do you think of my wings and halo?” The angel filled the place with her light, earning some gasps from the soldiers.  “You may have lived in the shadows to hide, but this will only make the fire brighter when you burn.” Rafaela threatened. The Duke seemed alarmed but didn’t reply.

“Odette please,” Tigreal repeated. The soldiers in the courtyard began to encircle them and assumed their battle positions.

The young mage shook her head. “Uncle Tigreal. I may have lost my mother. I may have also lost the love of my life…” She had to accept the worse. Lancelot wouldn’t be around to save her. No one else would save her. Odette had to save herself. As a princess, she was the one who should protect others. “Please, allow me to fight with you. You may be the only one I have left.”

Her uncle nodded before putting on his helmet. The Duke and his men activated their magic and created summoning circles on the ground. Tigreal’s armored hand touched hers. “I know it’s only been a short time Odette but I’m glad to meet you again. Know that since the day you were born, I loved you.”

Odette felt tears run down her cheeks; she couldn’t think of a proper reply. No; after this battle everything would be alright. They would be family again. This was the reason to fight. 

The summoning circle on the ground spun with lightning, fire and wind. Whatever demon the Duke called upon, Odette would face it. A chilling laughter of a woman filled the air. A figure rose from the abyss - ash-colored skin, claws, chains, the face of death.

“My Queen Vexana,” The Duke said in reverence as he knelt down. “Take back what is yours.”

“Vexana?” Odette held onto her wand tight. This was the being that cursed their family line.

The sorcesses smiled at her with acknowledgement. “It’s been a long time, Regina.”

Vexana extended her hands and Odette braced herself. The soldiers that surrounded them were being drawn to the sorceresses no matter how much they resisted. Their ranks broke as the magic caused panic. Odette and Rafaela attacked with a magic blast but the other enemies responded with their own magic.

“Charge!” Tigreal cried as he led the front lines and the soldiers attacked. The king engaged the enemies with his sword directly.

“Odette, we focus on that sorcesses,” Rafaela said.

The young mage nodded. “Yes, we’ll take her down!” Just like her ancestor did.

Vexana moved back and flew, gaining distance. She continued laughing, throwing back her head in a unnatural angle.  In front of her, three figures began to take shape. First was a tall man with long, wavy locks. Odette gasped as the phantom changed into someone she knew all too well- his eyes, face, lips, and body. Lancelot was in front of her.

“No, this can’t be!” Odette cried out, seeing her beloved. Was this really Lancelot? What did they do to him? Who was the man in front of her? Two other figures took form. One was Gusion, as Odette remembered him. The other was none other but Rafaela’s companion, holding a spear in his hand.

“They belong to me now,” Vexana taunted.

“No… this isn’t Zilong!” Rafaela said, pain and anger in her voice. “Odette, these are just puppets. There are no soul inside these bodies.”

Odette wiped the tears off her face. Courage was what she needed. No, more than that; she had to give everything she had. This wasn’t just for survival, this was for her family, and for the future of the kingdom.  In a blink of her eye, the puppets - holding a dagger, a spear and a saber - dashed forward to attack Odette and Rafaela.

 

* * *

 

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sad there weren't a lot of reviews last chapters. Never late to post now! Please do :(


	5. First, Last and Only

There was no choice. Rafaela released holy fire, holding the phantoms of Zilong and two other men - that of Lancelot and Gusion as Odette described -  frozen in their place. Just as soon as she finished casting, the angel grabbed Odette and carried her away. Pools of dark energy burst from the ground following the two as Vexana’s shrieking filled the castle courtyard. The angel carried the swan heiress near the pine trees to hide. With enough distance gained, Odette lifted her wand to release her power. The waves of magic, shaped like swans, flew into the air and scattered.

“You are not Lancelot! ” Odette repeated, her lips quivering in both grief and anger. Her spell crashed through the phantoms yet no pain or fear were visible in the men’s eyes. Whatever ritual conducted to summon the three, the results were only imitations filled with dark energy.

Rafaela moved her wings to ascend higher, but Odette slowed her down. To the angel’s shock, she and Odette were suddenly flanked between the puppets Lancelot and Gusion. As fast as the two fighters appeared, there was a massive metal shield that charged towards them and smashed the phantom Lancelot, making Gusion sidestep and attack the new opponent from the side. 

King Tigreal’s shield was slow but was enough to block Gusion’s attack.  “Now, Odette!” The man cried out, his energy pooling in an epicenter where the phantoms were drawn to. 

Odette lifted her staff and a bright, white pulse of energy flattened nearby shrubbery and felled down trees. The phantoms had no response, but Rafaela could feel their dark magic weakening. Something caused the swan heiress scream in pain: an apparition with claws grabbed her body. The area spell faded quickly as Odette dropped her staff. 

Rafaela cast her fire towards Vexana, hurting the witch and setting Odette free. The angel’s distance was superior and enough to burn the other phantoms and enemies, but the magic was not powerful enough to destroy the sorceresses. It would take more than one spell to defeat the powerful opponent. 

“Watch out-”

Despite the warning, the incoming attack was too fast.  A sharp blade pierced through the muscles of Rafaela’s back, just below her shoulder blade, penetrating her ribs. Rafaela held back a scream. Her vision of her surroundings blurred except Odette and Tigreal shouting in panic as they reached to her. She felt her entire body hurled away far from the allies. The angel rolled on the grass but quickly recovered, quickly realizing she faced an all too familiar opponent- the phantom Zilong had successfully taken her away from Tigreal’s protection. The spearman charged forward to skewer Rafaela but the angel was quick to cast her spells enough to speed her up and give her temporary relief, but her injury was still far from healed. Rafaela vanished and materialized father away. The trick was only meant to be used once for this night and she would never have another chance like that. 

Rafaela faced him -the puppet Zilong that bore his face, the shape of his body and the way he moved. However, his eyes were dead, cold and unresponsive like a doll. “It” had none of his warmth, his miniscule facial expressions, nor the trace of the divinity of a demigod.

The angel used her wings to maneuver herself around the pillars supporting the castle and the puppet followed her. It delivered one strike on a pillar and the the stone was reduced to rubble. Two more pillars followed. “You’re really good at destroying buildings aren’t you?” Rafaela remarked. The phantom had Zilong’s strength and speed, but none of his common sense. It charged recklessly, aggressively, to the point that Rafaela had predicted his attack patterns. Same swing, same thrusts, same directions. Using her magic she burned him, hoping to bring him down before he destroyed the part of the castle and bury the both of them.

The puppet destroyed one more pillar that collapsed an entire balcony on top of them. Rafaela evaded the debris, but the puppet Zilong was nowhere to be found. She waited, listening to every little sound and paid attention to every vibration or movement in the air. Rocks flew from the left and the enemy Zilong closed his distance. Rafaela attacked him with a burst of light that the puppet evaded. 

As it dashed closer, fast, white and silent projectiles rained on the phantom. The spearman stopped attacking Rafaela and focused on defending itself from the onslaught of arrows. No mistaking it - that was elven magic. Rafaela smiled in relief as the arrows pierced the puppet’s body, making it fall to its knees.

“Miya!” Rafaela called, looking around for the archer.

From a nearby tree, the elf materialized herself and waved to Rafaela. As much as the angel wanted to embrace her friend, she cannot give away Miya’s position to the enemy. The fake Zilong remained immobilized and pierced by numerous arrows all over its body. Rafaela rained fire upon the puppet, weakening it further. Only one blast of magic to finish it off-

A blur of golden hair and sword appeared in front of Rafaela. She barely had time to react to the sound of clashing metal when the apparition of Zilong appeared right before her, while the phantom Lancelot dashed away. To close, no time! Rafaela swung her staff with all of her strength and hit the figure at the back of its head. “Take that!” She tightened her grip and used all her upper body strength to inflict blows on the enemy. “Disappear you fake!”

“Stop! It’s me! It’s the real me!” The man said as he shielded himself from Rafaela’s blows. “It’s me!”

Rafaela stopped. As she stared at the warrior in front of her and she slowly broke into a grin. “Zilong! You’re here!”

“Yes, it’s a long story.” He said before frowning. “Rafaela, are you okay?”

Rafaela nodded. “Don’t worry, it’s just one stab at the back. Nothing to worry about. Really nothing. Never realized that being flipped by your spear hurt that much” The angel laughed in relief, tension lifted from her chest. “But really I’m okay.” She was just too happy to care. At least they’re back together. 

Zilong didn’t smile back and Rafaela’s smile vanished. “I’ll take care of that fake Lancelot. You do what you have to do,” he replied with anger in his voice.

“I will, don’t worry about me.” The angel replied in a quiet voice, disappointed at the reunion. 

Now that she was free from attackers, Rafaela flew higher until she could see the castle courtyard in a better vantage point. She closed her eyes and listened. Hundreds of men and women were in pain, praying for her - from both sides of the battle. It was her sacred duty to heal; but healing everyone in that instant would only prolong the onslaught. She must endure their pleas for now and be steadfast. Only one side must win to put an end to the fighting and it was clear to Rafaela what they were fighting for: If the king and the princess fall this night, then the entire kingdom would be thrown into chaos. 

* * *

Miya watched Rafaela ascend and cast her healing spells to their allies. The battlefield was lit by her light, helping the archer see better as the leaves of the tree she used as a hiding place obscured a lot of angles. Still, her superior elven vision allowed her to see the details: On their side was King Tigreal whose sheer power controlled the front lines and protected other foot soldiers; a girl that looked like the one in the paintings, Odette, blasted enemies but focused on fighting a sorceresses controlling the puppets; then they had Zilong back. Two other men arrived with Zilong; one was a terrifyingly fast swordsman, while the other seemed to be an assassin almost invisible to the eye except for his violent scarf. If the male assassin didn’t throw daggers, Miya wouldn’t have noticed him.

Meanwhile, the enemy had dozens mercenaries who managed to climb the walls, armed with swords, bows and spears. They were lead by the Duke and his cult-like allies that rained magic upon the field, filling it with fire, ice and lightning. The most powerful being was the ghoul-like sorceresses that Odette battled, dragging the soldiers from their positions and breaking their ranks. The female ghoul also controlled two puppets that that resembled Zilong’s companions. 

Zilong battled the puppet holding a sword - Miya could hardly see the enemy and it dashed in the battlefield. One of the newcomers, the blond swordsman fought the imitation of the male assassin with daggers. The battle of speed was beyond Miya’s aid; one wrong move and she might end up hitting the wrong target. 

The archer’s greatest advantage for the meantime was her invisibility. The burden of attacking fell on Miya; swift and effective. Her allies took the brunt of the assault while Rafaela was vulnerable as she supported everyone. The healer must not be interrupted; if she stopped even for a minute, people would die. 

Miya waited and observed, drawing her bow and charging it with magic. The elf scanned her surroundings, looking for her target. One mercenary with a crossbow further away from Tigreal aimed the weapon to Rafaela. The archer released her arrow and killed the opponent in one shot. Another crossbow pointed at Odette and within a second, Miya had eliminated the assassin. The archer curved her lips into a smile. This was the best role for her; to protect her allies from threats father away. Even if Odette was behind King Tigreal, the mage would be vulnerable and must be the priority. Not only was the girl unarmored and fragile, her magic bursts were the most powerful on their side and controlled the enemy crowds. Rafaela, despite her frail-looking earthly body, was able to shrug off being stabbed at the back proving her regenerative abilities-  but why would Miya want her to be hurt? The archer continued; one, two, five and she lost count of all the enemies she felled. 

Among the chaos there was one man who changed the tide of battle. “Charge! Fight for your kingdom!” King Tigreal rallied everyone around and they responded with a battle cry that drowned the noises- one voice, one will. Miya felt the hairs of her skin stood up as she witnessed how Tigreal’s leadership inspired his people. With a shield on his hand, no enemy was able to harm anyone near him, and with a mighty sword he smote down his foes. Tigreal’s forces advanced further, reclaiming more ground.

Miya leapt on the other trees to maintain her range. As the enemies retreated, Miya’s arrows could no longer reach her targets. But she couldn’t stop right now. A few more push and they would have driven their enemies out of the castle. Miya’s eyes focused on the cult at the backlines - something was odd. Her instinct urged her to investigate and listen. 

“Summon the beast!” The Duke commanded with desperation in his voice, standing on top of a magical circle drawn on the ground. “If it kills us, then it will kill everyone else!” 

Without warning, the male assassin that arrived with Zilong blitzed through the scene, hitting his targets with daggers and eliminating them up close. Miya joined the assault and fired her own arrows, hitting some of the cloaked figures. 

“Traitor!” Was among the words Miya heard as the mages retaliated to the assassin. As soon as the assassin arrived, he left to escape the barrage of magic.  Despite the ritual being interrupted, he circle glowed bright as the other mages chanted:

“Minotaur! Minotaur! Minotaur!”

Light flashed and Miya had to shield her eyes. A great roar from a beast that Miya had never heard before filled the air. Not a smilodon, not an orc nor a bear. Then she saw it; a creature materialized on the magic circle with a face of a bull, two horns, broad, armored shoulders and a massive hammer. It stood tall seemingly at eight feet, dwarfing the mages and mercenaries around, then roared and began slamming its weapon on the ground with rage. The whole battlefield seem to pause upon seeing the newcomer who was neither man nor animal. The retreating mercenaries hid behind the new beast while King Tigreal raised his hand to halt the advance of his troops.

“Who dares to awaken me?” The beast spoke to the shock of the people around.

“Great Minotaur, we offer to you a worthy foe!” The Duke shouted, pointing at Tigreal. Minotaur stared at the Duke and the mercenaries who moved back in fear. 

Minotaur approached Tigreal’s side of the battlefield in heavy strides, lifting his hammer.  "Tonight, I feast on the flesh of fools."

The king pointed his sword to beast. “I am King Tigreal. Are you challenging me, monster?”

Minotaur laughed; “Prove your worth king. Fight me to death.” The beast charged and swung his hammer down to Tigreal who blocked it with his shield. After the clash, the two were hurled back by their force but quickly recovered and charged head on again. Tigreal and Minotaur were both aggressive and ruthless, leaving little room for rest. The ground seemed to shake with each impact of their weapons. Inspired by the duel, the rest of the troops followed their respective champions and resumed fighting. 

Miya couldn’t keep her eyes from the duel between the beast and the king. Tigreal was able to slash his opponent successfully, but the beast didn’t seem to be hurt. It wasn’t entirely one-on-one. The mages from the Duke’s side used their spells to to shield Minotaur or possibly improve his strength. Meanwhile, Tigreal’s speed improved as Rafaela’s magic aided him. 

Minotaur jumped and slammed his hammer down on Tigreal’s shield, breaking it to pieces. The king staggered back, clutching his shield arm. Miya decided to intervene, shooting the man and bull hybrid. However, none of her arrows pierced Minotaur’s flesh. Her projectiles just bounced off to the ground. The beast didn’t seem to care about the archer’s attack and continued his onslaught on the human king, striking with his hammer. Without a shield, Tigreal used both of his hands to wield his massive sword, trading blows with his foe.

Perhaps she could try again, Miya thought. Shoot an arrow right through the beast’s eyes; however this was impossible as he rampaged. Suddenly, the hairs at the back of Miya’s neck stood, her heart rate elevated and there was a lump in her throat. Miya quickly took her eyes from the battlefield to shield herself from an attack. She used her bow to shield herself from a silver blade in the dark, but she lost her footing on the tree branches. 

Miya screamed as she fell, quickly scrambling to get her rope. No time. Miya tried to shift her weight to her left side, hoping to save her skull, spine and hip at the cost of her weaker arm. Neither her back nor her feet hit ground; instead, Miya felt arms around her as she floated in the air.

“Rafa!” Miya called her in joy and embraced her friend tight. 

“I got you.” Rafaela looked at her with concern.“Are you okay, Miya?”

“Phew, I thought I’d die from that.” Falling from a tree was possibly one of the most shameful deaths an elf can have. “Please don’t tell anyone about this.”

As much as Miya wanted to enjoy the reunion and ask Rafaela what happened to her, there was still the threat looming around. The elf’s position had been compromised and assassins were now after her. Before Miya could react, her vision was clouded by red mist. Rafaela lifted the elf up, away from the blind area. The archer pointed her arrow below, anticipating the appearance of the newcomer.

The mist cleared revealing a woman in the center with a bloodied claw. Around her were dead assassins wearing the clothing of mercenaries. The female assassin looked up to Miya and Rafaela and said; “You two continue what you’re doing. I’ll watch your backs. Please, protect Tigreal.” 

* * *

Zilong’s weapon clashed on the phantom Lancelot’s sword. Up close, the shorter weapon proved to be more advantageous, but the spearman utilized his superior strength to push the swordsman away. The phantom stepped back and regrouped with the fake Gossen. With the puppets occupied by Zilong and Lancelot, the others - Rafaela and Miya who was hiding somewhere - would be free to focus on their specializations. Behind him, the angel flew high and cast her healing spells and speed enhancements.

“Odette, my beautiful Odette. She’s alive....” Lancelot wiped the tears from his eyes. “Wait for me my love!” At the battlefield, a tall girl unleashing powerful magic blasts fought behind the king. Based on how Lancelot had talked about her for hours, Zilong had no doubt she was the swordsman's girlfriend. 

No time for happy reunions. If Natalia didn’t bring them to Castle Lakeshire, Zilong could only imagine what carnage would occur without them being able to help. In front of Zilong were the phantom Lancelot and Gossen made by the sorceresses that Lancelot identified as Vexana. The fact that an puppet was made into his likeness was disturbing, and his blood boiled as he remembered that it stabbed Rafaela. How could people possess such terrifying magic? These puppets must be eliminated, no matter what. With Lancelot and Gossen’s abilities, this would be possible.

“Gossen, have your hand healed by Rafaela.” Zilong said to his younger companion.

“Finally, a healer.” Gossen smiled slightly. “I’ll handle the cult,  you two handle these fakes.” Gossen said as he faded away from sight. 

“I must say, you might have my face but none of my beauty.” Lancelot taunted his imitation. “Your hair needs some work.”

The phantom Lancelot didn’t reply but dashed forward, its sword meeting Zilong’s spear. Zilong sustained cuts as the phantom attacked in three different directions.  Meanwhile, daggers from the puppet Gossen were shot, prematurely forcing Zilong to use his weapon against the projectiles. In a blink of an eye, the fake Lancelot zoomed in and charged at Zilong who prepared to defend himself.

Instead of meeting with Zilong’s spear, Lancelot and his imitation clashed swords. “Don’t hurt my friend,” Lancelot spat to the puppet. 

Zilong’s back met Lancelot, the two guarding each other’s blind spots. Now think. They were fighting two insanely fast opponents but they had one edge; “Lancelot, I have a plan.” The spearman summarized the strategy in a few sentences before the two defended themselves again for a flurry of attacks.

True enough, the puppets were mindless and devoid of true strategy. They were nothing but weapons wielded by the sorceress. Zilong waited until the puppet Lancelot finished his triangle and dashed forward to skewer it. The fake’s whole body staggered due to the power of Zilong’s strikes as it tried to defend itself. As a result Zilong’s initiation, the puppet lost its awareness of an assassin behind. The true Lancelot had swiftly positioned himself behind his imitation and with one slash, cut its spine and let it fall motionless on the grass. 

While they eliminated the fake swordsman, the focus on one opponent left them momentarily vulnerable from the puppet Gossen. Zilong anticipated the magical daggers and swiped the projectiles with his spear. “Dammit-” One dagger pierced his arm, another his thigh and the last one his shoulder, penetrating his armor. The speed and power of the projectiles had changed. Powerful magic pulsed from the blades that were buried in Zilong’s body. The spearman felt an incoming attack behind him. Despite his instinct to evade, Zilong found his body sluggish from the pain. 

His strength returned and his movement became unnaturally fast. An indescribable feeling of relief flooded his body - a healing spell. Zilong’s eyes quickly shifted to the angel whose staff was pointed at his direction. Rafaela’s divine fire rained on the battlefield and one fell onto the phantom Gossen, burning it and revealing its location. “Lancelot, now!” Zilong shouted. 

“Take this you fake!” Lancelot charged forward and his blade clashed with the fake Gossen’s. Lancelot moved like lightning, his movements leaving streaks as he controlled the battle. It was graceful, beautiful and brutal as the puppet Gossen scattered into pieces on the ground. 

Zilong planted his spear on the ground to support himself, taking a rest momentarily before he heard the screams of men and women coming from their side of the battlefield. Among the crowd was Odette still trading magic blasts with Vexana. 

Near the girl, the king was locked in a duel with an unworldly creature. Zilong ran past the chaos of the battlefield to get closer to the king, striking down the mercenaries that blocked his path. The opposite side were chanting; “Minotaur! Minotaur! Minotaur!”

Lancelot followed him and shouted among the noise; “I’ll go to Odette, go to the king!”

As soon as the spearman arrived to the scene he witnessed King Tigreal stagger back after blocking Minotaur’s hammer. Tigreal’s broken shield lay on the grass, a testament of the opponent’s power. The king’s armor seemed to be rendered useless given the feat. Despite the loss of his shield, the the man didn’t slow down and continued trading blows with the summoned monster.

“King Tigreal!” Zilong cried out as arrows rained on the king. The spearman deflected the weapons, shielding the king from additional harm as much as he could as he witnessed the battle unfold: Minotaur charged like a bull and Tigreal met the creature head on and wrestled with its body. The king drew back his head only to crash it against Minotaur. Tigreal repeated the head attack twice until the creature lost its balance and swayed to the side. Taking advantage of the vulnerable opponent, Tigreal swung his sword full; however, Minotaur recovered quickly, raised his hammer and slammed Tigreal’s left side, sending the king flying a few strides away. 

No it couldn’t end this way!  Zilong channelled his spiritual power.  It was his divine duty to aid kings and he wouldn’t let the kingdom fall into chaos.  The spearman began running towards the beast when Tigreal rose again and screamed like a madman - head dripping wet with blood, lips busted, and armor cracked open. The king charged to the beast head-on, absorbing the the blow of the hammer with his sword, yet the man persisted and pushed the creature forward, controlling the battle. Minotaur tried to push back but with a swift motion, Tigreal sidestepped and allowed the beast to continue its momentum. The weight of his head, as well as aggression, caused the beast to fall down and leave its neck unguarded. 

“Die!” In one swift, downward strike, the king buried his blade at the back of Minotaur’s neck. The creature almost made no sound as the second blow severed the bull’s head from its humanlike body that fell lifeless on the ground.  King Tigreal lifted his bloodied sword to the air filled the entire castle with his victory cry. The rest of the troops cheered as the opposing forces began to back out. 

“Hail to the king! Hail to the king! Hail to the king!” 

* * *

Around the courtyard, Vexana continued to fly, using her magic to disrupt the battle formations by controlling the troops’ bodies. Where were the three puppets? She looked around but there were none. Did the time run out or where the three eliminated? By who? Odette realized; the sorceress only used three puppets. That meant that spell would need more than templates to copy from. No more dirty tricks this time, Odette thought.

Golden light; Rafaela’s magic rained down and continually descended on Vexana, hurting the sorceresses and slowing her down. Odette ran towards Vexana, leaving her uncle with a heavy heart. No matter what, she must do her part.

Away from the epicenter of the battles, Vexana hid inside the chapel to escape an assault of arrows. The girl followed, silently asking the Heaven for forgiveness for whatever damage she might do to the holy place. 

“Just the two of us now!” Odette taunted Vexana. “Just like the ancient times.”

Vexana looked at her with hatred, her eyes filled with rage. “You will be the end of your line!”

Something within Odette stirred. If this ancient ghoul had lingered so long, then there was a reason. “What caused you so much misery and bitterness? Why did you make innocent maidens suffer? The young mage called out to her opponent.  Pools of dark energy exploded near her feet. Odette dived away and evaded before retaliating with her own magic blast, filling the chapel with figures of birds. The stained glass beside Vexana exploded and its shattered pieces tore the sorceresses’ skin. “Are you suffering yourself? Is there a way we can free you Vexana?”

“Nothing in this world is worth fighting for.” Vexana answered. “I only take pleasure in playing people like puppets, making them suffer as I have suffered.”

“Why? You-” Odette felt her entire body drawn to Vexana. A claw-like apparition grabbed her like before. Why couldn’t she avoid that one spell?  With only one target, the pull was stronger and longer than what Odette witnessed in the battle earlier. The girl struggled to break free as she was dragged closer and closer to Vexana. 

“I’d like to see your face as I kill you slowly.” Vexana said before laughing.

This was the only chance; Odette concentrated and cast a one-time spell. If the young mage used it incorrectly, then it would surely be her end. “Purificare,” Odette whispered as she channelled all her power. In one burst, her magical bindings were undone and her feet returned to the ground.  Before Vexana could fly away, Odette lifted her staff and activated her area spell. Her power bursted and filled the chapel with light, destroying the pews, shattering the stained glass and reducing the interior of the church into pieces of debris.

Vexana shrieked as her form faded into the light. Right before the ghoul’s face dissolved into a grey mist, she said to Odette in a sorrowful voice; “You thought you’ll get a happy ending? That’s what I believed too. Look what happened to me.” The sorceresses’ essence - dark, forbidden magic that bound her soul to the mortal world - began to pool into an epicenter. “Your beauty will fade, your power will wane and love will wither away. You look at me like I am a monster,” she chuckled. “You are only seeing your future.”

The sorceresses’ voice was silenced as her body completely disappeared. Was it over? Odette’s heart beat wildly as she observed the black hole that pooled on where Vexana was slain. Something deep within urged her to run away. As she began to move her legs, in an instant, a powerful blast sent Odette flying and caused her to crash on the marble floor. The girl screamed as strong winds blew against her skin and the deafening noise of destruction filled the air. Odette prayed to Heaven, to Rafaela, and asked for a little more time to live. But if this was her end… it would be nice to meet her father again. Ah, that would be wonderful indeed. 

When it was all over, somehow it felt warm. Father? Odette opened her eyes and saw a very familiar face. Tears quickly fell down her cheeks as she stared at Lancelot’s emerald eyes. His body was above her, protecting her. “Lancelot?” The girl sobbed and clung on her lover, still not believing they were back together again. She held on tight as Lancelot wrapped his arms around her in return. 

“Odette, are you okay?” Lancelot replied with some pain in his voice. 

The girl nodded and sat up, still in disbelief. “Don’t worry about me. I’m-” She wiped the tears from her eyes as she grinned. “How about you?”

“It’s a long story,” Lancelot said as he stood up and offered his hand to Odette.

The maiden gasped as she saw bleeding from Lancelot’s face; a cut deep on his skin as long as a finger on his cheek. Thousands of glass shards lay around them.  “No, it can’t be. Your face… I’m so sorry!” 

Lancelot shook his head. Without any hint of loss, he affectionately brushed Odette’s hair away from her face. “Tis but a scratch. I’m just happy the scar won’t be yours,” the young man said as he gazed at Odette lovingly. “Besides, I know how to use a concealer.”

Odette giggled and embraced Lancelot again. She’d love to stay like this a little bit longer, but the battle still raged on. Her uncle Tigreal still needed help. The lovers ran back to their king as fast as they could. 

The front lines retreated back as evidenced by Rafaela hovering in a different spot. The castle guards stood fewer while bodies littered the ground. At the center of it all was King Tigreal standing tall and brave against an incoming attack. Without his shield, his only protection were the pikes positioned behind him, and the warrior that was Rafaela’s companion. Gusion and his uncle where nowhere in sight.  Odette took Lancelot’s arm as she waited; the castle gate creaked as the enemy’s battering ram pounded it. Any moment, the enemy’s entire army would flood their crumbling fortress.

“Lancelot?” She locked her eyes on his.

“Yes, Odette?”

“If we don’t make it… I want you to know you’re my first, last and only love.” Odette smiled. “If the heavens allow us to live, I intend to keep it that way.”

A single tear fell from Lancelot’s eye as he nodded, briefly looking away before gazing back at the maiden. He shuddered. “I don’t have anything else to say as beautiful as that. But I do want to say it; Odette, I love you.”

Odette took Lancelot’s face in her hand and pressed her lips on his. The kiss was too short, poorly placed and nothing Odette dreamed of. She wasn't even able to see him react. It would be her only regret that she couldn’t give him a proper kiss as both of them quickly broke away from each other to respond to the incoming attack.

“Uncle, I’m here for you!” Odette quickly ran towards King Tigreal, ready to use her area spell one final time. 

“Odette?” Tigreal responded, his face bloody and swollen that made Odette’s heart ache. “Come here girl,” he looked at her significantly. “You have done well, I’m proud of you.”

With a powerful magic blast, the castle gate exploded. However, no arrows were shot. No horses charged. No spears were thrown.  As the dust cleared, Odette saw banners of different noble houses entering the castle and defeating what was left of the remaining enemies. The soldiers loyal to the king, the knights that swore fealty, the men and women that love their country, and the friends of her family stormed in and ended the battle in victory. 

The princess joined the entire castle as it shouted in joy.

  
  



	6. Final Song

**Arc II: The Swan Princess**

**Chapter 14: Final Song**

* * *

"Surrender and your lives will be spared!" King Tigreal declared. "This I swear by the Lord of Light."

Without Minotaur and the sorceress Vexana, the enemy forces were reduced to a low number of mercenaries and Gossen's cult. Demoralized and wiped out, with the king's allies rushing in to the secure keep, the hired swords had no option left. Many lay down their weapons and submitted themselves to the mercy of the king. Of a thousand that had stormed the castle, hundreds knelt before Tigreal, hundreds more were fleeing to the river, while an unknown number lay dead. It was even an optimistic sight; there was never a war or a full rebellion, just a failed coup attempt with a low body count.

Rafaela hovered near Tigreal, her light illuminating the courtyard brighter than any torch. Somehow, the angel was a part of this land's religion - her image had appeared in some stained glass and statues that could be seen outside the cathedral. The king's allies, Odette, Lancelot and and mercenaries alike, stared at Rafaela like she was some kind of miracle. Some, upon realizing that they were seeing a real angel, begged for forgiveness.

"No number of coins are worth your lives," Rafaela said. "I am the Angel of Healing, and I promise you that the king will keep his word." The woman spread her arms, inviting in a motherly voice; "Come children, healing is for everyone."

Zilong looked around, wary of any desperate fool who would try to assassinate the king at this moment. He eased and straightened his posture as the monarch approached him. Tigreal walked slowly with a limp and Natalia quickly ran to help him walk.

"Who are you, easterner?" Tigreal stood before Zilong a full head taller. "I'd like to thank you for protecting me earlier."

"I am Zilong, your highness." He de-materialized his spear and bowed low. "I bear a message from the Elven king. The angel Rafaela has brought accompanied me to this country, as well as an ambassador from the Moon King himself." He pointed to Miya who was busy speaking to a woman with an eyepatch. "I met Natalia who brought me to this castle."

The conversation was cut short when some knights arrived, saving Zilong from a longer explanation."Your highness, we have cornered the Duke and his followers. They are within firing range. Shall we eliminate them?" The captain asked the king.

"No. Keep them alive. Their crimes would not be judged tonight, but in court. The kingdom should be ruled by the law," Tigreal replied.

While the other knights kept watch of the prisoners, Tigreal walked towards the eastern rampart. The tiny number of cultists, including the Duke were trapped in one corner near a barrack, surrounded by Tigreal's troops, including Odette and Lancelot.

Odette moved forward and shouted; "Surrender now, Duke of Cranberry. Your crimes are as clear as day. You betrayed the friendship between our families, attacked my castle, my mother and now the king. Your greed was your downfall, but you can still preserve the little dignity you have left."

"Shut up little girl! You lost the opportunity to be my wife and become the most powerful woman in the kingdom. You're nothing but a fool!" The Duke snarled back.

"I'd rather marry another swan than have anything to do with you!" Odette shouted back and stuck out her tongue. The knights closed in to the cult.

The Duke looked enraged, his crumpled face emphasized by the torches that surround his group. "Kill us and you have no means to summon Vexana any longer." His lips curved into a mocking expression; "You need me to use her."

"Enough," Tigreal said, irritated. "Arrest them!"

Without warning, daggers flew and hit the Duke right in his chest. The man dropped dead as log on the ground. Zilong looked for the perpetrator - Gossen was hiding inside a nearby building, preparing to strike again. The rest of the cult retaliated with magical blasts and tried to escape. Another battle commenced, but this time, the other side was only prolonging their inevitable loss. Zilong entered the building, looking for the young man. Gossen should stop; fighting a defeated opponent was meaningless. Weakened by the magic, the pillars began to collapse along with the painted ceilings of the castle. "Gossen, watch out!"

Zilong dived in and protected Gossen with his body. The warrior didn't know the extent of the destruction, but he felt his back battered by the castle's debris. A few seconds passed until Zilong was covered in total darkness, heavy weights pressing against his back as Gossen groaned in pain underneath. The warrior breathed deeply and drew out his spiritual power. With one push, the concrete slabs resting on top of him slid down.

"Holy crap… are you human?" Gossen wheezed as he lay on the ground. The moonlight revealed dust and blood covering the young man's body. Having been blasted by fire, his sleeves were gone and his burned skin exposed.

Zilong massaged his temple, still throbbing from the rock hitting his skull earlier. He shook his hair, dusted his clothing and looked around. Good; it seems nobody saw him. Under the cover of the thick smoke, they were invisible. "Hey, you didn't see anything," he told Gossen. "I saved your life, you keep quiet about this."

Gossen's back remained on the ground, his eyes staring at the stars above. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why save me? I just murdered my uncle. I'm no better than my family."

Zilong lifted his head to stare at the night scratched his head, finding the right words; there was a chance it could change the person's life. Zilong was never a mentor, but he knew what young men needed to hear. "It just deserve a second chance." A memory flashed in his mind, of a boy throwing shurikens, challenging him for another duel. Gossen must be his age. "You remind me of-" Zilong stopped himself and banished the images in his head- of happy and peaceful days. " If you choose to stay, I'll tell the king you helped us. Natalia will help you too I am sure of it. But if you choose to leave, I won't stop you."

"Just like that? Guess it's a thanks then. I'm free… I can't believe it. I'm free." Gossen sat up as he laughed. The young man turned his head away from Zilong and wiped his face with the back of his hand, shoulders shaking. After a long silence, he spoke. "You know, my real name is truly Gossen. My mother gave me that name, tells me she wanted me to be proud of our eastern heritage." He stood up as the sound of footprints neared. "Goodbye Zilong, say congratulations to Odette for me. We may never meet again, but at least you know my real name. That's how I'm going to be; no, that's who I have always been."

* * *

It was surreal. A few weeks ago Odette met the love of her life. Days ago she thought she lost everything when her mother and everyone she knew was petrified. Just last afternoon, she managed to encounter the actual Angel of Healing- then at midnight she learned she was a princess. Never she would have thought she would fight in an actual battle. Dawn was near; and everything seemed to have stabilized as no more attacks were reported. The Duke was gone. Mercenaries surrendered. Lancelot was back; and according to the Vance siblings, her mother and the Swan Castle's inhabitants were back to human.

What a tale, Odette thought. Everything that happened should be told in a song, a dance and a story. What mattered most was that in the end she gained new friends and family. Like a fairy-tale.

Maybe just a wishful thinking; at dawn she would be swan again and her curse revealed. Here in the cathedral full of the noble families, knights, servants, and nurses tending to the wounded, she would transform for everyone to see.

Odette distracted herself as she helped wrap bandages to Lancelot's wounds. She couldn't meet her lover's eyes as she gently cleaned his face with a towel. Despite being healed by Rafaela, the mark on Lancelot's face would be permanent.

Lancelot stared at his reflection in a mirror, adjusting the angles of his face and making different facial expressions- even puckering his lips like a duck. He flipped his hair and stared at the mirror with wistful eyes before furrowing his brows, "I look much more fierce now because of the scar. I need to make a 'mysterious' or 'edgy' look, what do you think Odette?"

She tried to find the right words. Lancelot's face changed forever because of her. "I.. yes that seems nice."

He just stared at her with loving eyes and gently took her hand - he kissed it and pressed it on his cheek. "Odette, please don't worry. You didn't fall in love with me because I had the perfect face and beautiful hair. This tiny scratch wouldn't change anything about us." Lancelot said, smiling.

"Of course it wouldn't!" Odette echoed. "Nothing would change-" she choked on the last words and tears began to pool in her eyelids. Why did she deserve this man? Why shouldn't Lancelot just find a normal partner? Someone who could be human all day, all his life.

"What's wrong? You can tell me anything Odette."

"I need to tell you..." she grasped his hands. The sky turned lighter at each minute, like a golden paint spilling over a dark canvas. If this would be the last moments she would have with Lancelot as her beloved, then he deserved only the truth. As tears flowed down her face, Odette told him about the curse of her family - the real reason why she was always absent during the day. "I kept on believing true love would break the curse. I wanted you to be my prince charming, someone who will save me and let me live happily ever after. But because of that, I got you involved in this!"

Lancelot shook his head and leaned forward, extending his hands and inviting her to embrace.

Odette looked away from Lancelot curled on her seat. "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you. You deserve better than this." Odette sniffed and shuddered as the first light of revealed the white clouds in the sky. Her body began to glow and fade like mist. She heard the gasps of everyone inside the cathedral, their eyes noticing the beginning of her transformation. The young woman stood up and began to look for an exit. Maybe she could run away. Hide her shame somewhere. Anywhere. She ran towards the garden.

"Odette!" Lancelot grabbed Odette's shoulders and made her face him. "When I said I love you, I meant it. Maybe true love can't break the curse, but I our love can defeat it." His big, warm hands cupped her face and his face drew closer. Odette can only close her eyes as their lips touch. Everything was just him; the smell, the taste, the warmth on her skin. Nothing else existed but the two of them.

As the kiss broke, Odette can't help but grin and bit her lip. This was happiness. "Despite everything you…"

"I had always believed in true love; the moment I saw you I knew you were the one. I knew we were destined to be together." Lancelot wrapped his arms around Odette's waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. "However, I learned something because of you; true love isn't magic. I want to love you because it felt magical, I want to love you despite everything." He showered her lips with little kisses as their foreheads and noses touch. "I want to get to know you more, spend years with you, live with you. I don't care if it's all nighttime, because my nights would be lonely without you." Another kiss and Odette giggled. Lancelot continued as he stared deep into her eyes; "I want to love you until we get wrinkles, lose our shape, our skin sag, and our teeth fall off." They laugh together until Lancelot's voice softened. "Even if you don't want any of that, I'll let you go and still love you."

Odette shook her head. "You don't have to let me go. Thank you, Lancelot. I guess… I am not afraid now. If you can accept me, then I don't have to run way. You give me courage." The lady close her eyes and leaned on to kiss one last time. No lips touched hers and she lost the sense of her skin. Lost the feeling of her long hair against her back. As Odette opened her eyes, all she could see was Lancelot's scraped knees.

Lancelot crouched and stared at her. At this angle, he looked like a giant and his green eyes like saucers. He stroked her head with his finger. "I guess you can rest for now my love, we can talk again later."

She opened her beak and produced a trumpet-like noise, the best she could give. How nice. It's going to be a long day.

* * *

Perhaps it was fated that their dip in the Swan Lake wouldn't be a refreshing swim, but rather it was a whirlpool that pulled everything to clash in an epicenter. Rafaela mused if the metaphor was a good way to describe the events. After the battle, Tigreal barely rested. He personally visited every soldier who was wounded, thanking them for their loyal service. Before nightfall, he led a ceremony honoring those who laid down their lives for their country. There was so much to do; put the rebels and mercenaries to the court, release and official statement to the kingdom, arrange for the proper funeral for the heroes, among other duties.

"Truly a man of courage and compassion. I want to see him meet Estes, I'm sure they would be friends." Miya remarked as they watched Tigreal spoke to some officials before excusing himself. Rafaela advised Tigreal to sleep and rest but instead, he arranged a private discussion with the angel, Miya, Zilong as well as Lancelot and Odette. They were seated on couches surrounding a table filled with old books about ancient history that might be relevant. Castle Lakeshire not only offered a historical cathedral, but its library contained the oldest chronicles in their land. One of the books contained an interesting information; apparently, the sorceresses Vexana used to be a beautiful woman who was married to one of the old kings. Something happened that twisted her into ghoul that terrorized the kingdom. The oldest being that could have been their direct source of information about the Blood Queen was vengeful spirit they just banished again. How convenient.

As soon as Tigreal entered the room, the woman Natalia suddenly appeared and shut the door. "Again I have to apologize that your visit ended up quite eventful," the king said to his three visitors as he seated and joined them. "The last time Rafaela talked to the king of Felise, the kingdom was suffering a plague and she saved us." He smiled. "That was centuries ago but we never forgot. We are eternally grateful." As Tigreal acknowledged the past, Miya's jaw dropped as she looked at Rafaela with disbelief. Zilong didn't react. "Your actions will be remembered as well, as long as this kingdom lives."

Rafaela tilted her head as she remembered. "Centuries ago? It felt like it was yesterday." She let out a short laugh. "I remember your ancestor. He wasn't as tall as you and his hair was blond, and didn't look like you at all." Tigreal laughed. The humor was welcome as the meeting would eventually need to discuss some urgent matters.

Tigreal first cleared the truth about what happened. After discussing Odette's lineage in private, they decided to explain the politics behind the rebellion: Odette's father was Tigreal's second-cousin but was disowned and stripped of his status when he married Ophelia Regina. The curse might not be well known outside the Swan Castle, but the royal family did; the Queen Mother didn't approve of the union and refused to acknowledge Odette was a princess. Perhaps Gusion's cult had known this secret that they aggressively pushed marriage.

"The demons and orcs are growing in number and raiding some villages. Even people outside my kingdom are fleeing here." Tigreal said, with sadness in her eyes. "I lost all my brothers from these attacks. Last year, I lost my younger brother Leon from the demon Balmond." He spoke in a low voice. Natalia took his hand, making him smile a little. "As much as I want to seek justice and smite the demon, I cannot venture out of our borders. I must protect this country."

"I'm here for you Uncle Tig," Odette declared. The girl was essentially Tigreal's last family member- at least the only one fit to inherit the throne. "I'll continue watching over the Swan Lake. Lancelot will be with me." She turned to the young man beside her.

Rafaela knew demons existed the same way angels did. They were simply made by some cultures call as the Lord of Darkness, as the angels were born from Heaven. The demons gain flesh and stay on the mortal realm while angels wander as spirits unless there is a need to interact with mortals. Rafaela had no explanation why demons increased in number and how the animalistic orcs grew in power as well. None except Estes' theory; that perhaps an old calamity, brought by the being called the Queen of the Apocalypse was rising.

"Our scholars say the demons found a way to disappear and move around the continent by magical means. They are more advanced than we thought." Natalia explained as she laid out the map of the western continent. "The church has been investigating them, and found out that they left magical residuals of a single nexus."

"We find that nexus, we stop their invasion. Only if that was simple." Tigreal proceeded to read the scroll from Estes, a somber expression in his eyes. "I have great desire to meet your king if circumstances allow it, "he told Miya. "Elves and humans have lived apart peacefully for a long time, but I believe this is the time of unity."

"He will be glad to speak with you in person Your Highness," Miya replied, sounding enthusiastic. "Your emissaries would be welcome in our forests with utmost hospitality."

"I cannot leave but I can send over these records we have. Felise is an old kingdom, but it was established at a time of great prosperity. The calamity that happened must be far older. Would King Estes mind all these books to read?"

The elf nodded. "He'll be thrilled to read them. In fact, I bet he can finish all of these within a week."

Tigreal let out a hearty laugh. "Good! Someone else can do the work!" He leaned closer to all of them and whispered. "Just between us, I really hate reading." The king leaned back on his chair and sighed. "I can just imagine how the combined elven and human armies together, magic and might, brothers and sisters hand-in-hand. Although; I have to admit, Zilong-" He addressed the warrior across him. "The western armies are powerful, but the true power is the east. The eastern continent has at least thrice our number."

"But more than thrice the division." Zilong ran his hand through his head. "We'll get there eventually, and figure things out…"

"I see," Tigreal tapped the table with his fingers. The king beckoned them to stand and directed them to some old stone artifacts in display.

"Miya, you recognized these?" Odette asked. "These were recovered here in Felise. We have a lot of Elven ruins scattered. Years ago when there was a drought, the Swan Lake dried up and revealed Elven buildings underneath."

The elf nodded. "In the ancient times, the Elven Kingdom stretched as far as the Askati Forest. For some reason, Elven civilization collapsed and left the lands unoccupied and available for humans. Some ancient murals showed a tribe living in Askati, but they just seemed to have disappeared." Miya touched the stone artifacts, gently tracing engraved markings with her fingers. "You know what? We cannot even read this anymore. Only our king could, because his magic allows him to connect to our ancestors."

Tigreal spoke; "My father used to send the best scouts and scholars to investigate the Elven ruins in the Askati Forest. However; sometimes they never return, sometimes they come back without remembering anything. That is why my father stopped and decided not to risk more lives." Tigreal explained and led them to painting showing a woman with dark wings, her eyes covered. "He did learn something from tribes who live at the edge of the forest; a being named Pharsa guards the forest."

"Pharsa? The mythical being?" Odette asked, with eyes wide in surprise. "How old is this painting uncle?"

"Four thousand years." The king answered. "Although we never know if this woman in the painting is the same Pharsa that people talked about."

"Then we find out." Zilong stepped in. "This will be our next destination."

"Perhaps the Angel of Healing can talk to her," Miya remarked. "You know, convince her to be on our side… hopefully, she isn't like Vexana."

"Or perhaps a demigod can talk," Rafaela replied, lifting her eyebrow at Zilong who shrugged.

The next painting made Rafaela's heart skip a beat. It depicted the Angel of Justice with a sword, defeating orcs and demons. The painting was romantic, colorful and in every way, portrayed Argus as a savior. Odette walked over and touched Rafaela's shoulder. "What does Argus look like? Is he handsome?" The girl asked giddily, unaware of the angel's feelings. "Why doesn't he take off his helmet?"

Rafaela kept her face and her voice emotionless, just stating facts; "He's beautiful. He never wanted people to associate him with beauty, he wanted to be seen as a symbol of power. But just for me, he'd show his face."

Odette still wore an innocent smile, getting a romantic impression of how Rafaela described her partner. "I've always wanted to ask; where is he? He had never spoken to us directly, but he had aided us in times of need."

"He has fallen," Rafaela answered, not keeping her eyes off the painting as the void in her heart grew. Not wanting for anyone to see her face. "I wish not to speak of it."

* * *

"Henceforth, I shall dub thee: Princess Odette Annelise Isabella Christensen Regina," Tigreal anointed Odette with a ceremonial sword as she knelt in front of the king. "Now rise, my heiress." Odette stood up and faced the audience, holding both sword and staff with her hands- now symbols of her power. The priests draped a magnificent cape over her shoulders, while Tigreal placed a crown on her head made of silver and decorated with wings.

Miya stood up with everyone in the audience; the nobles, knights, governors, and even the common folk clapped and cheered for their new princess. The choir sang heavenly songs that filled the place and petals rained upon the grand hall. Rafaela sang along beside Miya who tried to follow with the words. Zilong was… somewhere in the castle. His seat was empty.

"I promise my eternal loyalty to the Kingdom of Felise. I shall protect it until the end of my life." Odette declared, everyone was silent as she spoke. "I was cursed from birth and suffered, but I want to be proof that despite such disability, with courage and love, we can rise up." Her eyes shifted to the audience. "I can never be here without my mother, whom I love dearly, and my beloved father who watches over me from heaven." Lady Regina, despite her back turned from Miya, visibly wept in joy with her daughters words. "I thank the king but I can never be here without the support of the people who fostered me in the Swan Castle, as well as the brave soldiers who protected their motherland. Also; I owe a great debt to three travelers who selflessly risked their lives for the sake of others," Odette didn't look at Miya and Rafaela, honoring their request to be anonymous. "Then in the midst of darkness, I found my knight."

Lancelot walked forward after a cue and knelt in front of Odette. With the same words Tigreal used, with her newfound authority, the young man was dubbed Sir Lancelot Pierre François Du Pont Baroque, Knight of the Swan Lake. Odette declared his innocence, proven by key witnesses he saved, and proclaimed his bravery. Lancelot's father and his sisters wept loudly and dramatically in the audience.

After the cheers have faded, Lancelot began to sing.  _"Let me take you away my love. Let me take you in my arms._ " His voice was rich, powerful and ended notes with a strong vibrato.

Odette responded with a high pitched operatic voice;  _"Let me fly with you my love. Into the stars we'll spread our wings."_

"Holy moon god," Miya scratched her head. "Why is there a random song number?"

"Do humans really do this?" Rafaela asked.

"I'm pretty sure he normal ones don't."

"I just hope this doesn't end into heartbreak," Rafaela remarked candidly as the duet filled the entire castle. "They practically met just less than a month ago."

Miya shrugged in response. "Well, we never know. Estes and I broke up like five times over the last ten years. Afterwards we'll just go back to the each other anyway."

"Go back to each other…" Rafaela muttered in a low voice.

Odette and Lancelot captivated the audience as they sang in perfect harmony and danced - leaping and spinning around. The choir and orchestra accompanied the music. The new princess proceeded to tell the recent events through poem and announced that their love story has adapted in a full blown operatic musical; a surprise treat for the audience that night as the beginning of the post-coronation party. Of course, the main characters were to be played by the pair.

Afterwards, the feast commenced and both Rafaela and Miya helped themselves tasting human food. Not bad, the elf thought. It was interesting how the angel never tried any meat but preferred vegetables, fruits and cakes. The two women parted afterwards, with Rafaela insisting to check on some drunken guests hurting themselves, while Miya chose to chat with Lesley who introduced her adopted brother Harley.

Miya stared at a mirror in the castle hall. She never dressed up pretty in her life- even Rafaela called her beautiful. The elf was amazed how Lancelot transformed her look; hair down, light blue dress, and a silver tiara as an accent. The man even did her makeup; pink lips, purple eye shadow and some dark eye-liners. What would Estes say if he saw this?

She certainly attracted some people, asking her about where she came from. Miya answered what she could, hoping to make people learn about the cultures of her people. Some were interested way beyond her race, and she had to politely turn them down. If only she could proudly reveal that the Elven king was her lover.

A man with a huge, voluminous pony-tail was walking in the corridors. Miya recognized him despite the western clothing and decided to sneak and surprise him. Despite her best efforts, Zilong turned to face Miya and bowed. "Ni hao! Ni hao ma?"

"What the actual f-"

"Sorry, didn't recognize you at first. You… actually look good." Zilong stroked his chin. "You don't look like you're going for a hunt."

"Thanks, but what was that?"

"People ask too much. I speak an eastern language and they shut up- well, except those who can understand it." He shrugged.

They were interrupted by a running Odette, giving Zilong an excuse to loiter again. "Miya!" The girl ran towards her and grabbed her hands. "I wanna dance with you!"

"Alright!" Miya smiled back.

Odette was a very tall girl, even as tall as Estes. Miya had to look up to her as they dance. Despite having little idea how human dances work - even how elves dance- the princess was able to lead Miya in a well-coordinated and graceful waltz. They already knew the basics about each other, but they had little time to talk. "We should get to know each other more. After all, I'm a princess and you're an ambassador."

"I agree. You know as a starter, I'd like you to know your voice is beautiful and you are the best dancer I have ever seen in my life," Miya meant every word.

Odette flushed with the complement, "Oh thank you Miya." The topics they talked ranged from the food, the everyone's clothing, the differences between cultures, and eventually delving into politics. The girl, despite her age, was quite knowledgeable and had the gift of diplomacy. "Does King Estes have a queen?"

The question left Miya off-guard. It's easy to say the truth- that there was no queen, but the thought of more questions speculating the king's love life made Miya anxious. It was better just to state the facts to a trusted person; "No, the truth is… we're actually together," the elf whispered.

Odette giggled and her cheeks blushed. "You have to tell me your love story! I might get inspired again to write a new song." The princess twirled her around. "Oh, this makes me so happy. I can't believe I'm going to be friends with none other but the future Queen of the Elves."

"Queen?" Miya felt her blood drain from her face. She let out a half-hearted laugh, failing to calm herself. "Yes, a queen…" Somehow, her skin was more sensitive to the sweat trickling down her brow and the cold evening air. Odette noticed and smiled awkwardly. The princess then changed topic quickly, shifting to something far from politics. Miya answered mechanically, prolonging the conversation and easing herself. However, the word etched in her mind - queen. It echoed inside her, even as she left the dance in a daze, even when she curled on her bed alone and unable to sleep.

* * *

Lancelot sipped his wine quietly, looking blankly ahead. "From what I gathered, a witness saw Gossen walking away from the Cranberry castle."

"Could provide more clues if they check the place." Zilong replied quietly. There were people passing by and greeting Lancelot, not knowing that he was engaged in a sensitive conversation.

The knight sighed, "Gossen actually burned the place down to the ground." He rotated his wine glass, "walked away with a single picture frame in his hand."

"Who?" Zilong hoped for a clearer answer.

Lancelot shrugged, "The witnesses say it was a painting of a woman. Possibly his mother." He sighed. "Shame, the king was willing to pardon Gossen but I guess he needed to find his way."

Somehow, Zilong was hoping Gossen would appear in the celebration, speak to the king and earn a place in the Felician society. Wherever the young man was that moment, Zilong hoped he'd find a better way of living. He walked around the castle, watching for any suspicious activity. A lot of people tried to chat with him, many of them women who seem to be interested in more than a dance. He looked exotic, he got it, but he couldn't afford distractions. At the back of his mind, events like these were the perfect opportunity for assassinations. Tigreal's enemies would still be around-

Rafaela was alone sitting on a fountain's structure. Why? The fountain's stone was cracked and looked worse closer, the lack of nearby lightning concealing its deteriorated state. Most of the people in the gardens were chatting and enjoying the jesters performing on the patios. Rafaela just watched them in her hidden spot. "Looking for fish to heal?" He said as a tease as he approached her.

"No, there is no fish here. There used to be though." She replied, staring blankly on the castle. "Do you remember the story about the plague that Tigreal mentioned? The reason for the plague was the mines poisoning the river. I left my spiritual form and appeared to the king to tell him that."

Zilong leaned on the fountain. "What happened? I'm always interested about the stories you can tell. You know, you being around for a while."

Rafaela swung her feet as she continued, "I have a lot to tell, but sometimes I don't remember them unless there's a memory trigger. This place allowed me to look back." She smiled slightly at him. "After the mine was closed, the illness was slowly cured and people celebrated. The king invited me to join their feast, but I thanked him but declined the offer. I thought an angel like me shouldn't indulge in human festivities." Rafaela tapped her seat. "I sat right here in this spot, watching people dance, sing and laugh. I was invisible."

"You never tried to join them?"

"I had no desire to during that time. However it was fascinating; this fountain lasted and stood the test of time. Everyone in that feast, including the original castle, has already perished. In a thousand years that passed, I realized that… I regretted not taking the chance," her eyes focused on her feet, shoulders hunched and lips tightly closed.

"Then you have another chance now." Zilong said to Rafaela. There was no way others wouldn't take notice of her. She was beautiful in her white dress, the golden jewelry on her ears drawing attention to her face. His eyes lingered on her face, "People would love you, I'm sure of it. You're kind, wise and-"

"Boring," Rafaela finished the sentence.

"Boring? Why did you say that? That's not true!" Zilong frowned. "Who told you that?" He asked, his voice louder than normal.

"Nobody. I guess… there is nothing to talk about. I have no family, no childhood, no education, no ambitions and things that humans normally have. I'm just a 'nice girl', as they would describe. I cannot tell them I am an angel." Rafaela looked down, not meeting Zilong's eyes and began reaching for her footwear.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm done for tonight." Rafaela unbuckled the strap of her sandals. It wasn't obvious under the long skirt but the shoes had high, pointed heels that looked like the tip of a spear. Horrifying to imagine what it felt to wear them. After kicking them out of her feet, Rafaela stretched her tiny toes. What followed next was her hair- pins held up layers of braids up like a bun- one by one, she pulled them out in silence.

Zilong didn't speak a word when Rafaela took off the jewelry and set them on the fountain. So many layers peeled that weighed her down - they just weren't a part of her. Rafaela just seemed tired and disappointed. She sighed and hopped down to the grass, stretched and used her hands to comb her hair down. Using the back of her hand she wiped her lips, leaving a dark red smudge on her cheek.

"There's more paint," Zilong brushed his own cheek to show Rafaela the spot. She imitated him but failed to clean everything. He shook his head and she huffed in frustration.

"Then help me with it," Rafaela said as she closed their distance and brought her face closer to his.

"Fine." Zilong avoided eye contact as he reached out and touched Rafaela's chin, using his thumb to wipe the lipstick. The make-up left a trail towards her jaw and Zilong gently tilted her head for a better view. Up close you cannot say that she was the same angel that people witnessed in battle. When she fought, her eyes and her body glowed in a golden light. A divine being. In this mortal form, her eyes were blue like the morning sky, and her face marked with some freckles and her hair the color of hay - just like a human. "Done."

"Thanks…" Rafaela looked down and picked up her sandals. "I guess I have to-" Instead of walking away she placed her footwear on the fountain along with the jewelry. "I told before that I had regrets," she looked at him significantly. "We won't have another night like this again wouldn't we?" He didn't answer as Rafaela walked towards him and placed one hand on his shoulder and the other one took his hand. "Let's dance."

"Why?" Zilong gazed at her eyes, trying to read what was in her mind, waiting for her to back out any moment and leave him. Rafaela didn't. The woman placed his hand to her waist; the bare skin exposed by her backless dress was under his fingers. She didn't mind; instead, she brought their bodies closer together.

"Why? There are only two answers; you want to dance with me, or you don't want to dance with me. Which is it?" Rafaela teased and sealed the start of the dance by lifting both of their hands to the right position. He let her - whatever made her happy. Afterwards, she hummed the melody of the song played by the orchestra.

Dancing was just really simple, Zilong thought. He watched Tigreal and Lancelot dance with Rafaela earlier. It was just a three-beat rhythm, where usually the male partner would lead. It never really appealed to him but he understood; it was all about trust. Wherever he moved, Rafaela just followed, enjoying every twirl. She laughed when he picked her up and spun her around. Even as she was barefoot on the grass, she knew he wouldn't step on his feet. Despite the difference of their strength and size, there was balance- none of them would be left behind, none of them would fall. Rafaela trusted him and it meant everything.

"Does it bother you Zilong, that you're going to live a long, long time?" She asked after a long silence. "Aren't you afraid to be alone?"

Zilong gazed at her, noticing sadness. "I never really thought of it yet. I guess I haven't lived long enough yet." He kept his tone neutral, "How about you?"

"I wasn't alone before. Now I am." She spoke in a quiet voice, her brow furrowed." I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Hey don't worry. I'm going to be around for a long time don't I?" Zilong replied, reassuring her. "If you want to, we can find more beings like us- the gods and the immortals. They might be interesting company."

"Maybe… but once my purpose is fulfilled. I might go back to Heaven. A hundred, a thousand years will pass and everyone here in this castle will be long gone. I'll just be alone again."

"Then I will still be here, I don't think I'll go anywhere. I'll wait for you, even if you have forgotten about me," he became more aware of his heartbeat, perhaps the dance was more tiring than he expected.

Rafaela shook her head. "I will never forget you. I promise that." She smiled at him and the music stopped. The woman looked up and stared directly in the eyes; "Thank you for listening. "I… want you to know you can talk to me too. About anything. I want to learn about you more, get to know you better- I mean, who you truly are." Zilong looked away, not wanting his face to betray his emotions. She knew. "You can trust me, I promise. We're friends, right?"

He nodded and smiled, "yes we are."

"I guess this is enough for the night. Good night, Zilong. Thank you." He forgot how to breath as Rafaela used his shoulders as leverage and her weight shifted forward. She tiptoed, lifting her face to get closer to his; he bend down as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Zilong closed his eyes and waited until soft lips gently touched his cheek.

"Good night," he answered when he was sure she was too far to hear.

* * *

Zilong thought it was amusing- they entered through a boat, and they would leave the same way. Odette, Lancelot, Tigreal and Natalia escorted them to the Tigris river before dawn. The fastest way to the Askati forest was the river and the king has generously provided them with a well-stocked boat and more… diamonds. Zilong sighed.

As dawn neared, there wasn't more time for Odette. The girl shook his hand, but then rushed and kissed the cheeks of Rafaela and Miya. The women laughed and cried with the farewell, embracing each other tightly. "I'm going to miss you! I love you all so much!" Odette said as she sobbed. In their few weeks of stay, it was amazing how much bond was formed between them. Zilong tilted his head as Lancelot joined and cried, and flung himself towards the pile, joining their girly group hug afterwards. Such a peculiar but interesting gentleman.

"Remember you have my thanks, and my support Sir Zilong," Tigreal said as they shook hands. "Oh come on! Let me have a hug too!" The king crushed him under his huge arms and Zilong could barely breath. By the grace of the gods, he would never have to fight this man. He was thankful Natalia didn't talk about how Zilong beat her. Or rather, the female assassin can now blackmail him if she wanted to.

Lancelot kissed Rafaela's and Miya's cheeks, "Mademoiselle Miya, it's such an honor to meet all of you. Oh Rafaela, you were such a blessing." After saying farewell to the ladies, Lancelot approached Zilong and put his hands on his shoulders. "Monsieur Zilong, my savior, my friend, please allow me to kiss you goodbye," the knight pleaded.

"Fine," Zilong replied nonchalantly. It would be odd, but he would like to respect the culture of these people-

Suddenly, Lancelot's hands had grasped his face and the knight's lips seized his. Zilong's head spun and his cheeks felt like they were on fire. Somehow his body just froze as Lancelot prolonged the kiss. Zilong's senses heightened, hearing the screaming of women close to the two of them. He broke away breathless. "What was that!?"

"I asked and you said it was okay," Lancelot pouted before breaking into a grin. "I'll never forget that kiss Zilong, it was amazing. Thank you." Zilong covered his face as the women giggled and Tigreal let out a loud, hearty laugh. He couldn't bear to look at them. Not after this. This was his- no it can't be. Dammit. Why did heaven allowed this? Lancelot tilted his head, "why are you so embarrassed, don't tell me this is your first kiss?"

"Well, it probably is." Rafaela replied. "He was summoned to this world just very recently." The angel tried to hold back her laughter. Everyone said, "oooh."

"Haha! Gods, I never knew Lancelot's sword… swings both ways." Miya laughed shamelessly like a crazy witch. "This is the best ever! Zilong's first kiss will be written in Elven history! Carved in stone."

Odette kept on squealing and jumping up and down. "Oh Lancelot, I'm going to write about this when I get home! I'm so inspired! Or maybe paint it?"

"Can't wait to see whatever you do , my darling" Lancelot answered in silky voice. Zilong had a feeling all of these were planned by the pair. No, Lancelot wouldn't be smart enough to plan. This was Odette's idea. "Oh come on Zilong, I'm sure you'll get more kisses. From someone you really, really like." Lancelot winked at him.

Zilong bowed quickly and turned around, avoiding eye contact with anyone. It would be best not to return in this land again. Probably not in a hundred years. "Goodbye," he said quietly.

"Oh Zilong, don't worry. This will be kept a secret, I promise." Rafaela gently took his arm and pulled him towards the boat.

"I make no promises." Miya said in a sing-song voice as she hopped on the vessel.

The noise of goodbyes eventually faded, and all was left was the sound of the river. Zilong looked back to see the kingdom disappear in the horizon.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am grateful for all the support receive that kept me going the past months. There nothing more rewarding for a writer to read how much people liked reading my creation. Thank you for all the thoughtful comments you spent time on writing. 
> 
> I decided to take a one month hiatus in writing ML Chronicles. The next arc will resume on June. 
> 
> I will still continue conditionally. The next arc’s title is “Gods, Angels and Demons.” It’s a very serious arc and much darker than Swan Princess. Depending on reviews and overall reader interest, I might shorten the entire fanfic. The original plan is this:
> 
> The City of Scholars  
> Nost Gal  
> Eastern Continent  
> Final arc. 
> 
> If anyone has seen my old outline, the plan is still there but has changed drastically. Instead of 5-6 chapters of multiple characters, the shortened versions would just City of Scholars and Nost Gal into 1-2 chapters each so I can proceed to the Eastern Continent. 
> 
> Characters that would be cut from the shortened version or will not appear at all: Franco, Hilda, Layla, Clint, Saber, Alpha, Angela, Johnson, Diggie, Bruno, and probably more. 
> 
> Characters that will definitely appear: Pharsa, Alucard, Sun, Karrie, Hylos, Roger, Ruby, Aurora, Freya, YSS, Lapu, Gatot, Kagura, Hanabi, Hayabusa, Fanny, and of course the villains. 
> 
> Headcanon of character ages:
> 
> Odette: 18  
> Gossen: 20  
> Lancelot: 21  
> Lesley: 22  
> Miya: 24 (Estes is 25)  
> Natalia: 26  
> Zilong: Late twenties physically  
> Tigreal: 36, he was a teenager when Odette was born  
> Rafaela: Hard to say, would pass as someone 25-35 years old physically.
> 
> Thank you again, please comment and review! :)


End file.
